Tu Presencia me duele
by RiniAndHelio
Summary: Se me hace tan dificil verte con ella,pero no la quiero engañar, prefiero que ya no nos veamos mas...alterno R/S
1. Chapter 1

**Duele Amarte**

Era una mañana soleada, una chica de 17 años, con unos ojos azul profundo, y cabello rosado se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música de un grupo que esta ala moda "los Starlights", sentada en su cama mientras se vestía para ir al colegio. En todo su cuarto de paredes de color rosado claro, estaban pegados póster del grupo, pero mas del vocalista de este, ella no deja de pensar en su cantante favorito…

Alguien golpea la puerta y la saca de sus pensamientos

-hija ya esta listo el desayuno, se te hace tarde para ir al colegio_ le dice la madre

-ya boy mamá apago el equipo y bajo, gracias_ le responde su hija y se levanta de la cama ya toda lista con el uniforme

-de nada hija _ le responde la madre y se retira, directo al comedor en donde estaban su marido y su hijo de 15 años quien empieza a hablar con ella después que ve llegar al comedor

-mamá, la loca de mi hermana nunca se cansa de escuchar siempre lo mismo, ese estupido grupito_ le dice su hijo

- Endy no te exprese así de tu hermana mayor_ sugirió el padre mientras seguía leyendo el periódico

**-**si papá los siento _respondió Endy bajando la cabeza y sigue desayunando

**-**Darien, cariño no seas tan duro con tu hijo_ agrego su esposa y se sienta alado de él

**-** lo se Serena pero hay que ser duro con los adolescente hoy en día _concluyo Darien

**- **es verdad pero también ponle orden a Rini que anda floja en las materias del colé_ cuestiona Serena

En eso la joven mencionada baja corriendo de las escaleras al comedor y se sienta junto con su hermano y saluda a los presentes

**- **buenos días a todos _ dice Rini, se sienta y empieza a comer todo apurada el desayuno por que la están esperando sus amigas en la esquina para ir juntas al colé

**- **Rini hija no comas rápido te hará mal, eso no te pasaría si no te entretuvieras escuchando música en la mañana y desayunaras correctamente como debe ser _ sugirió su madre

**- **lo se mamá pero me encanta hacerlo cuando me despierto así mientras escucho, me cambio y listo_ expuso su comportamiento Rini, se levanta de la silla para irse pero se detiene cuando le habla el padre

**- **Rini espera ¿es verdad que estas descuidando tus estudios por pasarte todo el tiempo escuchando música?_ Pregunto Darien y ella reacciona con nerviosismo poniendo su mano por detrás de su cabeza

**- **no es para tanto papi solo tengo que levantar algunas materias pero te juro que lo haré_ afirma Rini y sale corriendo antes que su padre la regañara y se pierde por la puerta de salida

**-** bueno papá, mamá yo también me boy _ agrego Endy y saluda con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos

**-** hasta luego hijo_ asienten los dos padres y ven que su hijo desaparece detrás de la puerta

**-** ya están grande nuestros hijos, ya casi no nos necesitan, crecieron tan rápido_ comenta Serena con aire melancólico y su esposo nota eso, deja el periódico a un lado, se levanta y la abraza por detrás

**- **así es la ley de la vida amor_ expreso Darien y le da un tierno beso

Rini llega con sus amigas en el lugar de siempre**-**hola Hotaru, Andrea ¿ya nos vamos?_ expreso Rini a sus amigas

**- **hola Rini, si vamonos_ respondieron las dos y se van todas juntas a su colegio

…….Una cuadra más atrás……

_hey Endy amigo ¿Cómo estas?_dijo su amigo saludándole

**- **hola Iván, todo bien ¿y tu?_ respondió Endy correspondiendo al saludo

**- **todo bien, vamos _ concluyo Iván y empiezan a camina cuando alguien viene corriendo y los llama para que lo esperen

_espérenme _ advierto un joven alto y pelo blanco que llega cansado hacia sus amigos

-¡¡hey Helio amigo!! ¿Cómo estas?_ dijo Endy a su amigo y siguen caminando rumbo al colegio charlando

**- **bien ¿y ustedes?_ respondió Helio un poco cansado

**-** también _ concluyeron Endy e Iván,

**-**Endy y tu hermana ¿Cómo esta?_ pregunta Helio muy expectante

**- **bien ahí sigue como siempre con su cantante _ respondió Endy y Helio se puso triste y lo nota Iván

**- **si sigues enganchado con Rini te vas a volver loco Helio_ concluyo Iván

**- **no lograran nada con decir eso yo aun tengo esperanza con ella _ expreso Helio firme con su respuesta

**- **Helio amigo ya olvídate de ella, mi hermana no te corresponde tus sentimientos_ comento Endy mas serio de lo acostumbrado

**- **lo se pero no puedo olvidarla así de fácil_ expreso Helio muy triste, llegaron al colegio y suena el timbre para entrar

**- **dejemos esta conversación para el recreo_ concluyo Iván y entran todos

(Iván y Endy van en el mismo año y curso, Helio le falta este año para terminar el colegio, es amigo de Endy y Iván porque están en un equipo de básquetbol del colé, ya que estos últimos son altos a pesar de tener 15 años cada uno y Helio tiene 18 son muy buenos amigos, y Andrea, Hotaru y Rini tienen 17 años y van al mismo curso)

Toco el timbre de recreo y todos salen al patio, tres chicas se sientan debajo de un árbol grande

**- **Rini otra vez estas escribiendo, que no te cansas de hacerlo_ expresa Hotaru a su amiga y Rini no le responde

**- **¿que tanto escribes a hi?_ dijo Andrea con curiosidad

**- **de todo un poco, lo que siento por mi amado y todas sus canciones me la se de memoria y las escribo _ respondió Rini con una sonrisa sin dejar de escribir en el cuaderno

**- **estas re odcecionada con Seiya Kou amiga_ dijo Andrea con preocupación

**- **no amiga corrección estoy re enamora de él_ afirma Rini y mira a su amiga un momento y sigue haciendo lo que hacia

En un lugar cerca de ahí estaba un joven de bajo de un árbol junto con sus amigos mirando muy atento y fascinado a Rini como escribe en su cuaderno

- ya deja de verla Helio pareces un idiota _ dijo Endy golpeándole el hombre para que reaccione

- Déjame, a mi me encanta hacerlo se parece a un ángel_ dijo Helio embobado con Rini

- Que cursi eres amigo de veras_ expresa Iván con un tono burlón

- Tu dices eso porque no estas enamorado de alguien como lo estoy yo_ aclaro Helio sin dejar de ver a Rini a lo lejos

Mientras en el otro lado una chica mientras prueba bocado de su comida se da cuenta que Helio esta viendo a su amiga muy atento a lo lejos

- Rini sabes Helio no ha dejado de mirarte en todo el recreo y no es la primera ves que lo hace_ le informa Hotaru a su amiga

- Si ya me he dado cuenta, no se cansa de hacerlo todos los días, eso que no le he dado alas para que se fijara en mi_ dijo Rini apenada por Helio y continua escribiendo

- Me da pena por él, es tan lindo, como me gustaría que se fijara en mi así_ dice Andrea con un suspiro

- ¿Y has intentado hablar con él un que sea? Con cualquier pretexto_ le pregunta Hotaru

- Si lo he hecho pero no funciono, simplemente me ignora_ le responde Andrea con tristeza

- Hay andre, andre, ni modo resígnate sigue tu vida ya llegara un chico ideal para ti_ le dice Rini quien deja de escribir y le presta atención a sus amigas

- Mira quien lo dice la que no se resigna con su cantante enamorado, tu no le hagas caso a Rini, sigue insistiendo andre, en una de esas si olvide a Rini_ dijo Hotaru sacándole la lengua a Rini y se ríe

- Que mala eres conmigo Hotaru he_ dice Rini asiéndose la ofendida y le tira su cartuchera

- Si es verdad tu no te resignas con Seiya Kuo_ dice Hotaru

- Si, si cambiemos de tema, a hora hablemos de ti Hotaru, ¿tu te traes algo con mi tío Samy no?_dice Rini con un tono diabólica y se ríe

- Eso no es verdad Rini tu tío no me interesa además es mayor para mi_ respondió Hotaru colorada de vergüenza

- No te hagas, yo te vi., no le quitabas el ojo mientras él jugaba al básquetbol con mi hermano y no prestabas atención a la tarea que había que hacer, no es muy mayor tiene 22 es joven todavía, no hay mucha diferencia_ dice Rini presionando a Hotaru que le diga la verdad

- Admito que tu tío es lindo pero nada mas que eso_ afirma lo mas seria Hotaru para que le crean

- No la presiones Rini, que estas celosa de tu tío_ para el interrogatorio Andrea

- No es eso, estaría re bueno que además de ser mi mejor amiga sea mi tía jajaja, ¿si quieres yo te ayudo con mi tío? _ dice Rini matándose de riza

En eso toca el timbre y todos entran a las aulas, transcurre el día en normalidad, hasta que es hora de salida y salen, las tres amigas iban caminando juntas hasta que Rini oyó decir a alguien una noticia que no le gusto

- Leyeron la revista de hoy, dice los rumores que el cantante de los Starlights Seiya estaría por ser padre con una modelo que no dieron el nombre pero se sabe que es de aquí, los rumores dicen que tendría un mes de embarazo_ dice una chica que estaba con su grupo de 4 amigas

- Haber muéstrame la revista que no lo creo todavía_ le pide la otra chica a su amiga y esta se la da

- No puede ser cierto lo que dicen yo lo quiero ver_ dice Rini alejándose se de sus amigas sin creerlo y se va hacia donde están el grupo de chicas viendo la revista

- Yo la quiero ver_ afirma Rini sacándole de la mano a la chica la revista que tenia

- ¡¡Hey estoy leyendo yo!!_dice la chica molesta por sacarle la revista

- A hora me lo llevare yo_ diciendo esto Rini se encamina para irse

- No es de Lisi es mío_ responde la dueña de la revista

Mañana te lo traeré_ afirma Rini y se reúne con sus amigas que la esperaban en la salida

- Rini tarde o temprano tenia que suceder, ni modo que quede soltero solo porque tu estas encaprichada con él_ dice Hotaru un poco enfadada con la actitud de Rini

- Yo lo se Hotaru solo que no pensé que seria tan pronto, disculpen chicas pero quiero irme sola mañana nos veremos si, adiós_ dice Rini con aire melancólico y se aleja de sus amigas

- Que pena me da Rini_ dice Andrea

- Si a mi también_ responde Hotaru

En otro lugar un grupo de tres chicos están ensayando para su concierto pero uno de este deja de hacerlo con brusquedad

- Lo siento no puedo seguir ensayando no me puedo concentrar _ dice un joven pelinegro con coleta que estaba algo perdido y deja a sus hermanos con preocupación

- ¿Que te pasa Seiya?_ le pregunta su hermano Yaten

- No se tal vez sea la noticia falsa que escribieron los paparazzi sobre mi vida privada me tenga así _ responde Seiya

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso hermano llama a la revista y dile que es todo falso y listo_ dice Taiki con alegría para animar a su hermano

- No es eso el problema también, no se como terminar mi noviazgo de buena manera, no se lo merece lo que le voy a decir, están buena y dulce pero ya no la amo

- Huí eso si esta muy complicado hermano, ¿es por otra? cuéntanos_ dice Yaten serio

- Claro que no!! no hay otra simplemente no va mas, si no le molesta voy a salir a tomar aire y a pensar bien las cosas _ dice Seiya un poco enojado por la actitud de su hermano y sale del departamento dejando a su hermanos sin palabras

Rini estabas sentada en la banca del parque nro 10 cerca de un lago que había, estaba leyendo y releyendo la revista de espectáculos con tristeza, mientras escuchaba en su mp3 sus canciones favoritas, deja la revista a un lado y se concentra en la música, apoyándose sobre la banca y serrando los ojos cuando siente que alguien se sienta a su lado, quien se queda mirando fijamente al hermoso lago que tenían en frente, y ella apaga el mp3 y mira de reojo a su acompañante, este se da vuelta para mirarla de frente

Hola_ dice el chico con una media sonrisa

Hola_ responde Rini con timidez

…..continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

** Conociendote mejor**

Hola_ dice el chico con una media sonrisa

Hola_ responde Rini con timidez, desviando su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, su cuaderno y Unas lágrimas roda por su mejilla, el chico se percata y de inmediato saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo sin usar bien perfumado y le ofrece a Rini, y esta duda en tomarlo pero ve la sonrisa del apuesto joven que la ha cautivado y acepta el pañuelo.

Gracias_ secándose las lagrimas_ no te hubieras molestado_ dice Rini apenada mientras huele el exquisito perfume del pañuelo

Es un gusto, pero si no es un atrevimiento de mi parte, quisiera saber ¿por que una chica tan bonita se encuentra triste y sola en este lugar? _ella se ruboriza por el comentario del joven

Gracias_ duda en contestar a la pregunta pero lo hace_ es que soy una tonta, por creer que la persona que estoy enamorada va a corresponderme, solo me cosuela escuchar canciones que me hagan sentir querida por él en mi propio mundo_ contesta Rini con tristeza

Es muy bello lo que dices, pero no vale la pena llora por ese alguien que te hace sufrir, porque no se merece una lágrima tuya. Quizás halla otro chico que te este esperando y tu no lo quieres ver, solo dale una oportunidad que te demuestre lo mucho que te quiere y así podrás olvidar a la persona que te hace sufrir _ dice el joven, sintiendo ternura por la chica que esta jugando nerviosa con sus dedos y ella de inmediato se acuerda de Helio

Si, tienes razón, hay un chico que me espera, creo que le daré una oportunidad _ dice Rini decidida a olvidarse de Seiya, se para y mira al joven que llevaba puesto un gorro de color rojo y blanco y un anteojos negro grande que no dejaba ver bien el rostro

Me alegro que te sirviera mi consejo pequeña, ve en busca del chico_ le responde el chico con una media sonrisa, Rini también hace lo mismo y decide marcharse del lugar, el joven se saca el anteojos y se coloca mas cómodo en la banca mirando al suelo pensativo, no se percata que alguien esta a hi

Lo siento, soy una tonta no te he agradecido correctamente, y preguntado tu nom-bre…._ entre cortada dice lo ultimo por que ve al joven parado al frente de ella sin el anteojos, Rini no puede creer a quien tiene al frente

¿Te sucede algo pequeña?_ pregunta Seiya viendo la cara de asombro de Rini y sonríe

Hee ¿eres Seiya Kou ?_ Pregunta tartamudeando Rini

A era eso, si lo soy pequeña ¿y tu eres?_ le extiende la mano preguntando su nombre y ella tarda en reaccionar

Rini, mi nombre es Rini_ contesta con un nerviosismo

Un gusto Rini, justo ya me estaba por ir a almorzar, ¿aceptarías a acompañarme?, y así nos conocemos mejor, ¿te párese?_ dice Seiya con toda sinceridad, que emociona a la joven

Si claro que acepto, seria un honor para mi acompañarte_ dice Rini súper feliz por estar con su amor platónico, Seiya se coloca de nuevo el anteojos y se van a un restauran cerca de allí

En una hermosa mansión, en unas de las tantas habitaciones que tenia esta se encontraba una chica de 17 años, con piel blanca, cabello rubio y largo como su madre y de unos ojos verdes como su padre se encontraba maquillándose y vistiéndose con colores oscuros.

¡que haces vestida así!_ dice sorprendida una señora mayor que entraba al cuarto de la joven, de cabello largo de color algo verdoso que se veía joven a pesar de su edad

Mi nuevo atuendo de aquí en adelante abue, ¿no te gusta?_dice la chica terminando de pintarse los ojos con corrector negro, y sentándose en su cama

Te queda bien Katia, pero ¿no te párese muy exagerado?, a tu padre no le gustara y será otro motivo de discusión_ dice la abuela de la chica sentándose junto a ella en la cama

Me importa un bledo lo que diga él_ sobresaltándose un poco y poniéndose de pie de un salto de la cama_ ya me canse de hacer siempre la niña buena abue ¿por que tengo que hacerlo? Si de todos modos no les importo_ para un poco y se acerca a su abuela y se arrodilla_ lo siento abuela no debí desquitar mi coraje contigo, tu no tienes la culpa de mis problemas, sabes que te quiero mucho, eres como una madre para mi_ dice Katia con melancolía apoyándose en su regazo

Katia hija te entiendo_ acariciándole el cabello_ se que te hace falta el apoyo y cariño de Mina y aunque a tu padre lo ves todos los días también lo necesitas, entiende Katia que ellos se juntaron jóvenes por ti, los dos pensaban diferentes, Mina le llego una oportunidad de ser actriz y no lo dudo, a tu padre no le gusto para nada, se separaron y él ahogó su tiempo en trabajar alado de Taiki y tu abuelo en la disquera _ dice Setsuna

Esa historia lo se abue, a Mina yo la estorbaba en su trabajo y no podia criarme, entonces pensó en ti, como no había problema que te hicieras cargo de mi, me dejo contigo_ dice con sarcasmo _ pero ya no quiero hablar de ese asunto porque me duele recordarlo, cambiaria todo lo que tengo por vivir como una verdadera familia_ finaliza con tristeza Katia, y a hora Setsuna se pone seria

Katia ya varias noches que te he visto llegar de madruga ¿Qué tanto haces por las noches ?¿no estas en algo raro no?_ dice preocupada Setsuna por el rumbo que esta tomando su nieta

Para nada abue, solo me divierto con unos amigos, son buenos chicos, no asemos nada malo si eso te preocupa, además no saben quien soy en realidad gracias a la peluca que me coloco_ se justifica algo nerviosa_ ¿le has dicho algo a Yaten?_ pregunta preocupada Katia

No todavía, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo valla a decir_ responde _ Vamos a comer ya esta el almuerzo_ diciendo esto algo seria, Setsuna levanta a su nieta y la lleva al comedor que queda en la planta baja en donde ya estaba Yaten sentado, ablando o tratando de hablar con alguien en su celular

¿Que te sucede hijo?_ le pregunta Setsuna viendo a su hijo con la expresión preocupada

Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Seiya pero tiene apagado el celular, hoy no terminamos de ensayar por que se sentía un poco mal y se fue, no se a donde_ responde Yaten, hasta que ve a su hija

¿Que haces tu vestida así?_dice enojado a su hija

Es mi nueva vestimenta a partir de hoy Yaten_ responde Katia sarcásticamente mirando a los ojos a su padre

Como te atreves hablarme así jovencita soy tu padre_ dice Yaten parándose enojado de la silla

Yaten hijo no te alteres, no tiene sentido_ habla Setsuna tratando que no se arme un pleito y este se calma un poco

Desde cuando te importa lo que ago y dejo de hacer papá, ya no soy mas una niña para que me digas que ponerme y que no, a hora en adelante are lo que a mi me venga en ganas con mi vida, así como lo hacen tu y Mina, que no les importa que necesito y que no _ dice Katia parándose de la silla enojada desafiando a su padre

A mi me vas a respetas atrevida_ dice Yaten exaltado dándole una bofetada a su hija quien se queda quieta agarrando su mejilla izquierda

Lo que me faltaba Yaten, que me levantaras la mano_ frotándose la mejilla y limpiándose el labio, que aparece un hilo de sangre _ esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, nunca sabes_ finaliza Katia, corriendo directo hacia su cuarto con unas lagrimas por aparecer

Hija espera… no lo quise hacer solo que…_ dice Yaten arrepentido por lo ocurrido, sentándose en la silla y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

Yaten hijo, no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, es solo que se te paso la mano_ dice Setsuna angustiada por la situación

Lo se madre, lo se… pero a mi también me dolió, nunca le he levantado la mano, no soy violento tu lo sabes_ responde Yaten parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al enorme ventanal que había en el salón y mira hacia afuera_ esta en una etapa tan difícil y necesita tanto el cariño y el apoyo de su madre, yo solo no puedo, quedo como el malo de la película siempre, tendré que hablar con Mina para que la lleve con ella, tal vez un cambio de ambiente le haga bien_ finaliza Yaten mirando a su madre de lejos

Si hijo me párese muy buena idea hazlo pronto, ella también tiene que responsabilizarse de su hija_ dice Setsuna preocupada por su nieta

…………En otra parte………..

Una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de un restauran pequeño pero espacioso, cerca de un ventanal en donde se podía apreciar una hermosa vista del parque allí cerca. Los dos ya han pedido su comida, quedan un rato en silencio hasta que la chica se arma de valor

Seiya quiero agradecerte por invitarme a almorzar contigo, todavía no me la creo, siempre he soñado con hablar contigo y a hora que estoy enfrente de ti, no me sale casi ninguna palabra_ dice Rini avergonzada

No te preocupes pequeña, yo te entiendo, tomate con calma, no muerdo_ dice lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa Seiya, que le hace sacar una risita en Rini

Seiya ¿te puedo preguntar algo muy personal?_ pregunta algo con pena y el joven acepta con un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza_ ¿vas hacer padre?

No son puro chimes que se inventaron los periodistas sobre mi_ responde Seiya de lo mas sincero y en el rostro de Rini a párese una media sonrisa

¿pero sales con alguien?_ pregunta Rini mientras prueba bocado de su comida y el sonríe

Si, hace como dos años, es modelo, la conocí en un viaje que hice a París, en unos de los desfile que ella estaba, un amigo me la presento y luego empezamos a salir_ responde Seiya mientras que Rini queda un poco triste

¿La quieres mucho a ella?_ pregunta Rini curiosa, mientras el bebe un sorbo de su vino y mira pasar las personas en las calles por la ventana

Si la quiero mucho, es muy especial, ella fue a la única chica que he tomado en serio. Pero es curioso a hora que te veo mejor, tu tienes un aire a ella, pero será una simple casualidad_ termina Seiya con una gran sonrisa que fascina a Rini

Si tal vez… te quiero confesar que me encantan sus canciones, tengo todas clases de cosas sobre ustedes, soy una de las tantas fans que tienen_ sonrojándose por como Seiya la mira con ternura_ te puedo pedir un autógrafo, para mostrárselos a mis amigas, por que no me lo van a creer que estuve contigo almorzando_ y le extiende su cuaderno a Seiya quien con gusto lo agarra y lo firma, se la entrega de nuevo_ gracias por tomarte la molestia de invitarme a comer, tal vez te estoy quitando el tiempo_ dice apenada Rini

No para nada, además me encanta tu compañía _ dice Seiya con una gran sonrisa

¿Te verdad te agrada mi compañía?_ **no puede ser verdad lo que me esta diciendo, debo de estar soñando**pensaba _ digo no soy como todas las chicas que has salido, elegantes y mas lindas que yo_ dice Rini apenada

Te confieso que me agrada tu sencillez y no me importa si eres elegante o no, así te ves hermosa incluso mas bella que todas las que he salido_** que me sucede con esta chica** decía Seiya en su mente_ bueno Rini a hora hablemos de ti, siento curiosidad _ dice Seiya

Bueno mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya pero bueno_ para un poco_ voy en 2do grado de preparatoria, me gusta estar siempre con mis amigas y salir a pasear con ellas_ responde Rini

¿Cuántos años tienes Rini?_ pregunta Seiya mientras llama al mesero

Tengo 17_ responde Rini, en eso llega el mesero con la cuenta

Señor su cuenta_ dice este entregando una papel a Seiya y él lo paga, el mesero se retira

Pareces mas maduraa pesar de tu edad_ dice Seiya haciendo que Rini se ruboricé

si me lo han dicho muchos ya, es que saque el carácter de mi papá, mi madre a mi edad era muy baga con respecto a los estudio y creo que yo también voy por ese rumbo_ dice Rini lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa que cautiva mas a Seiya, quien la ve embobado

Rini salgamos de aquí a caminar ¿te párese?_ propone Seiya a Rini quien acepta gustosa por tal de estar en compañía de Seiya lo seguiría a donde fuera

…….Departamento de Policía……

El comandante mando a llamar a dos jóvenes policía…

Bueno agentes Tsukino y Chiba los he llamado a ustedes por que me parecen los más indicado para esta misión, quiero que investiguen quienes están de tras de las carreras de motos clandestinas, en las calles menos tramitadas de Tokio se corre mucho dinero y quiero saber quien se lo lleva ¿cuento con su ayuda?

Si señor_ dice al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes de 22 y 25 años

Bueno eso era todo cuanto antes mejor quiero el informe, pueden retirarse_ finaliza el comandante y los jóvenes se retiran

Esto será interesante_ dice un joven de pelo corto de color negro y ojos azul profundo a su amigo

Si lo será, a hora vallemos a tomar algo en el Crown Safiro ¿te pares?_ dice emocionado Samy

Si vamos_ finaliza Safiro saliendo de la comisaría junto con su amigo

…………………………..

Lagrimas de coraje surcaban de su bello rostro, sentada tomando una cerveza, cerca de unas de las calles menos transitada y desierta de Tokio, en donde no pasaba casi nadie de gente y se realizaba carreras clandestinas por las noches- ¡como los odio a los dos! Hubiese preferido ser huérfana que tener unos padres así_ exclamo con rabia la chica quien estalla en llanto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

Las lágrimas son signo de debilidad, y no creo que tú lo seas Maia_ expreso una voz femenina detrás de ella, la joven vuelve su rostro para descubrir a una chica de pelo corto castaño con una campera de cuero negro estilo(motoquera jaja) _ ¿has pensado la propuesta que te hice la otra noche a unirte a nosotros?_ pregunta la chica a Katia, quien se ha levantado del suelo y ha secado las lagrimas con la manga de su remera

Claro que acepto Haruka, he traído este dinero para comprarte unas de tus preciosas motos para poder entrar compitiendo_ dice Maia mostrándole a Haruka un manojo de billete de valor grande

De acuerdo, con esto puedes empezar, pero tu sabes que mis juguetes valen mas que esto, empezaras con unas de mis favoritas, solo en caridad de préstamo, porque para que sea tuya tienes que ganar la carrera que se hará en tres días, así que te espero_ finaliza Haruka marchándose del lugar dejando a Maia sumida en pensamiento, sabe que si entra es difícil de salir, pero no se arrepiente se hacerlo, y se aleja de ese lugar algo mareada

Seiya y Rini Iván platicando mientras caminaban hasta que un celular suena

Ha es el mío disculpa_ dice Seiya alejándose de Rini

No hay problema_ responde esta

Si diga, ¿Qué?... ¿no sabes a donde pudo ir?...esta bien iré para aya de inmediato_ cuelga su celular Seiya y lo guarda, queda un poco pensativo

Veo que te ha dejado un poco mal la llamada_ Dice Rini y Seiya la mira con ternura

Si un poco, problemas familiares, ya sabes como son_ dice con una sonrisa_ me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Rini, espero que nos veamos pronto_ finaliza Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla

Mas para mi, suerte_ dice Rini viendo alejarse a Seiya, tocando con la mano su mejilla en donde le dio un beso Seiya quedando en las nubes, hasta que un ruido molesto la asusta, era su celular_ si diga_ algo molesta_ ¿Quién es?...a que sorpresa, eres tu….si no hay problema….¿a donde estas?....si lo conozco….voy para aya_ finaliza la llamada y se dirige a su destino

Bueno aquí he tenido que hacer todo de nuevo el capi, no entiendo mucho la pagina, pero bueno …espero que le aya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

- Hola madre, ¿que ha pasado con Katia alguna novedad?_ dice Seiya saludando a su madre con beso en la mejilla, ella se encontraba en el living de la casa, sentada en el sillón preocupada por su nieta que se había escapado por la ventana de su cuarto y nadie la vio, él se sienta junto a su madre

- Hola Seiya, no la hay, Katia se ha vuelto de la noche a la mañana en una rebelde, le gritó, lo desafió a Yaten y él no lo tolero y le dio una Bofetada, eso la enfureció mas, es joven, necesita orientación, apoyo y también firmeza, pero Yaten queda como el malo de la película aquí, por que no tiene el apoyo de Mina y eso me enfurece sabes, es una irresponsables, yo no puedo hacer el trabajo de ella, es mi nieta_ dice Setsuna muy preocupada mirando a la nada, Seiya acaricia las manos de su madre

- Madre no te pongas mal, no quiero que te enfermes_ se acerca y la abraza_ no te preocupes, de seguro que cuando se le pase el coraje vendrá madre_ dándole un beso Seiya

- Estoy bien hijo gracias_ mirándole a los ojos_ si tal vez venga mas tarde como tú dices, la esperaremos_ dice esto parándose del sillón se dirigía a la cocina cuando Seiya le pregunta

- ¿Yaten a donde esta madre?_ ella lo mira y responde_ esta en el despacho creo que hablando con Mina_ a bueno gracias lo esperare_ responde este y ella sigue su camino

Rini iba caminando con una cara de felicidad recordando que hace unas horas estuvo con Seiya, hasta que llega a su encuentro un pequeño restauran bar en donde lo esperaba Helio sentado, jugando con la pajita de su bebida, ella entra y se dirige con él

Hola Helio ¿Cómo estas?_ dice saludando con un beso en la mejilla y sentándose al frente de él

Hola Rini, bien ¿y tu? Gracias por venir, ¿quieres tomar algo?_ dice Helio con una sonrisa nerviosa

Bien, si una soda esta bien_ responde Rini no entendiendo para que la a citado allí y él llama al mesero y le pide el trago

Te preguntaras por que te he llamado_ ella asiente_ veras Rini he estado dando vuelta y vuelta y ya no aguanto mas esta situación, te quiero Rini no dejo de pensar en ti, mis intenciones contigo son buenas, quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo_ dice esto alargando una mano para tomar la de Rini y ella no sabe que decir y se saca con cuidado su mano de las de él, colocándola debajo de la mesa

Helio eres muy dulce conmigo, me encantaría corresponderte como tu quieres, pero no puedo mentirte, no quiero herir tus sentimientos con falsas ilusiones_ dice Rini con pena y Helio agacha la cabeza mientras le entregan la bebida a esta_ gracias_ le contesta al mesero y se retira, Helio se arma de valor

Rini, solo déjame al menos ser tu amigo, estar cerca de ti, y quien quita que en algún día me llegues a querer_ dice en suplica Helio

Esta bien, pero solo amigos, no pretendas algo mas, porque si es así no me quedara de otra que no hablarte mas_ finaliza la conversación Rini levantándose se la silla_ gracias por el refresco Helio_ déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa Rini_ reacciona Helio levantándose de su silla y dejando la propina en la mesa _ esta bien Helio_ dice Rini saliendo juntos del lugar

Una joven llego a una casa de madera alejada de la ciudad, no tenia rejas y nada de eso, alrededor de esta se encontraba un árbol de ceraza y en esta estaba jugando una bebé de unos 2 años parecía una muñequita con sus caletitas, tenia piel de un tono moreno claro, unos ojos verdosos, se encontraba con unas muñequitas muy alegre, la joven se acerca a la bebé y se arrodilla junta a ella

Hola bebé ¿como estas?_ habla con ternura, la bebé le sonríe y le entrega una muñeca_ ¿quieres que juegue contigo?_ agarra la muñeca y la bebé se sienta al frente y agarra otra muñeca para jugar con la joven y esta se ríe por lo dulce que es la bebé

Hola Maia ¿Qué haces por estos lados?_ dice una chica de cabello largo de color celeste claro, traía en las manos un biberón con leche para la bebé

Hola Para Para, vine aquí porque me escape de casa y necesitaba hablar con alguien, como no sabia en donde vivían, pregunte y aquí me tienes, es que me cayeron tan bien tu y tus hermanas el día en que las conocí que quería estar con ustedes_ responde Maia levantándose del suelo y mira a la bebé_ es muy tierna ¿es tu hermanita? ¿como se llama?_ pregunta Maia ansiosa

No es mi hija, se llama Hikari_ responde alzando a la bebé en sus brazos, dándole el biberón, Maia queda apenada por su error

Perdón no pensé que fuera tu hija, es que eres joven como para serlo_ dice Maia con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

No hay problema Maia, si soy joven tengo 18, la tuve a los 16, fui una tonta por no cuidarme pero en ese momento no lo pensé_ dándole de beber Hikari y sonriéndola_ pero sabes no me arrepiento, porque es un sol y es todo para mi, me alegra mi existencia, la amo_ dice lo ultimo Para Para con mucho orgullo

Si me imagino a de ser hermoso ser madre, pero no por dar vida a una persona si no por entregarle mucho amor a ese pedacito que es de uno y dedicarle tiempo y alegría a tu hijo y verlo crecer_ dice Maia con melancolía y esto se da cuenta Para Para

Maia quieres pasar a dentro, te ofrezco un refresco y así hablemos, mis hermanas llegaran mas tarde, así que estaremos tranquilas_ le ofrece Para Para a Maia y esta lo acepta…

Bueno Maia ¿que problemas tienes?, cuéntame_ la anima mientras deja a su hija en la cuna y se dirige a la cocina, que queda cerca de la sala en donde se sentó Maia a esperarla, la casa es pequeña de madera hay una habitación grande en donde duermen todas, la cocina y el baño están cerca

Tuve una bronca con mi padre, me enoje y le hable mal, es que no le gustó mi vestimenta y no me aguante, y el me abofeteo_ contesta Maia tranquila y a la ves triste, en eso regresa Para Para le entrega el refresco y se sienta a su lado

No se que decirte, yo desgraciadamente no tengo padres, ellos murieron en accidente y quedamos huérfanas, y nos costo mucho seguir adelante pero la llevamos bien, tu tienes mucha suerte de tenerlos Maia, yo que tu los aprovecharía mucho, no gastaría mi tiempo enojándome con ellos_ dice Para Para con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos, por un momento hizo que se ponga triste Maia

Mira por un lado tienes razón, pero no dirías lo mismo si tus padres se divorcian y quedaras a cargo de tu abuela, que tu mamá le importe mas su trabajo que su hija y además viva en el extranjero, que clase de madre es que me alejó de ella, me crié con mi padre pero siempre me falto su cariño Para Para, y eso me da mucha bronca, así que dale mucho amor a tu hija, por que eso me falto a mi y es muy feo sentir ese vacío_ para un poco para tomar un poco de su refresco y cambia de tema_ sabes me uniré al grupo de Haruka a competir, quiero sentir adrenalina sentirme viva, eso me emociona _ firme contesta Maia y esto incomoda un poco a Para Para

¿Maia estas segura de tu decisión? Digo es peligroso correr picada, se gana bien eso no lo niego pero pones en riesgo tu vida_ dice preocupada Para Para por su nueva amiga

Si estoy consiente del riegos y todo, pero yo no lo ago por dinero, si no por simple diversión, para distraerme de mis problemas_ responde Maia bebiendo un poco de su refresco, así pasan charlando de todo un poco, pero Maia no habla con toda la verdad…

…….Otra parte……

mamá ya llegue_ dice en vos alta Rini para que oyera Serena que se encontraba con Darien en la cocina_ Helio gracias por a acompañarme, yo me iré a mi recamara a darme un baño, de paso le aviso a Endy que estas a qui ¿quieres?_ pregunta Rini ya en las escaleras

esta bien lo esperare en el living gracias_ diciendo esto Helio se dirige al living y Rini se encamina a su cuarto, pero antes se para en la puerta de la recamara de Endy y golpea, espero un par de segundo antes de que el "pase" se escuchara, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo vio sentado frente a la computadora

Endy, te espera Helio en el living_ dice Rini y deja abierto la puerta

Gracias hermana a hora bajo_ responde Endy y ella se retira a su cuarto que se encuentra al frente, entra sierra la puerta, deja sus cosas en el piso y se tira a su cama, agarra un peluche de conejo y lo abraza fuerte y así recuerda lo que paso hace varias horas

Hable con Seiya, que emoción, esto lo tengo que decir a alguien ¡ya!_ emocionada busca en su mesita de luz el teléfono y marca a un numero_ hola Tía Rei (por respeto le decía así)¿como estas?, ¿se encuentra Hotaru por a hi?... Si la espero gracias…Hotaru amiga te necesito, puedes venir a casa te tengo algo muy importante que contar, si ya se que hay tarea que hacer, porque no vienes y así lo hacemos junta de paso,… ¡hay gracias eres lo mas! Te espero entonces_ y cuelga el teléfono emocionada, marca de nuevo otro numero_ Tío Andru ¿como estas? ¿Por a hi esta Andre?, si gracias la espero…Andre no sabes la que te tengo ven a casa, trae la tarea y lo asemos aquí ¿te párese? Ok te espero gracias amigi_ y se queda tranquila esperando a sus mejores amigas

…..abajo living….

hey hermano ¿que haces aquí todo bien?_ dice Endy abrazando a su amigo

si todo bien, acompañe a tu hermana hasta aquí, sabes le dije todo lo que siento por ella_ dice alegre Helio

¡que!_ sorprendido_¿que te dijo ella?_pregunta Endy

Bueno no me fue bien, no quiso, pero al menos logre quedar como amigos_ dice ilusionado Helio

Hey hermano despierta no te hagas ilusiones tontas con mi hermana, no te conviene, tienes a miles a tus pies y te viniste a fijar en mi hermana, no se que la ves a ella, no te entiendo_ dice Endy algo frustrado

Endy estas celoso de tu hermana_ dice directo Helios

Que estupidez dices, yo celoso para nada_ se defiende Endy algo nervioso

Como digas_ no creyendo lo que dijo_ bueno me voy a casa nos veremos mañana en el colé_ dice parándose del sillón

Ok te acompaño hasta la puerta_ dice Endy se encaminan hasta la salida, y en eso suena el timbre, Endy abre la puerta y se encuentra con las amigas de su hermana_ Hotaru, Andrea ¿Cómo están?_ dice esto saludándole con un beso en la mejilla a cada una

Bien gracias Endy_ responden las dos

Hola chicas, yo ya me voy yendo, que la pasen bien_ dice Helio pasando por al lado de Andrea

Hola Helio gracias tu también_ responde Andrea por que Hotaru se lo permitió con la mirada picara, y este se fue, Endy se dio cuenta el interés de Andrea

Chicas pasen, ya saben a donde esta mi hermana, así que yo me voy adiós _ dice Endy saliendo a fuera, las chicas entran, están por subir hasta que se encuentran con Darien y Serena

Hola tíos_ dicen Hotaru y Andrea saludando con un beso a cada uno

Hola chicas, ¿como están sus madres?_ pregunta Serena

Bien tía la mía con el templo, la tiene muy atairada, pero dice que cuando pueda te vendrá a visitar, como hace mucho que no viene_ responde Hotaru

Si ase mucho que no veo a mis amigas de la infancia también_ dice algo triste Serena

Amor no te preocupes, pronto las veras_ dice Darien muy amoroso

Si gracias_ le responde_ y tu Andre, Lita y Andrew ¿como van con el restauran?_ dice Serena cambiando de tema

Bien tía también muy atairados, han tenido mucho éxito, yo mi hermano los ayudamos a veces_ responde Andre con una sonrisa

Ya mami no las retrases con preguntas, ellas vinieron por mi_ dice Rini algo celosa parada arriba en la escalera

Esta bien hija, chicas un gusto de verlas, pueden ir con mi hija_ dice Serena y ellas asistieron con una sonrisa y suben corriendo a alcanzar a Rini

Hay Rini no debiste decir eso, tu madre solo platicaba con nosotros, ya estábamos por subir por ti_ dice Hotaru abrazando a su amiga

Si fuiste un poco grosera con ella_ dice Andrea encaminando las tres a la recamara

Bueno ya chicas, no me regañen, después me disculpare con mamá, a hora les tengo que contar lo que me paso hace varias horas_ dice saltando brinquito con sus amigas, ya entrando al cuarto

Bueno ya desembucha, que me tienes con una curiosidad enorme_ dice Andrea eufórica sentándose en forma de indio en el suelo alrededor de una mesita y las otras hacen lo mismo colocando sus cosas allí

Amigas hable con Seiya Kou, almorcé con él_ sus amigas en con cara de "que"_ si ya se que no se lo pueden creer, pero miren_ saca su celular y le muestra una foto que esta con él y el cuaderno con la dedicatoria_ ¿me creen a hora?_ dice satisfecha Rini con una sonrisa en su rostro

Claro amiga, pero a hora bien quiero saberlo todo y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo lo que paso _ dice una ansiosa Hotaru enfrentando a su amiga

Así Rini mientras hacían la tarea le contaba todo lo que hablo con Seiya a las chicas; mientras que en una mansión…

Y hermano ¿pudiste hablar con Mina?_ dice Seiya mientras ve salir del despacho a Yaten, y este se encamina a donde están su madre y Seiya

Si hable con ella, me dijo que hará todo lo posible por venir en estos días a ver a Katia_ responde Yaten tenso

Que despreocupada que es tu ex hermano he!_con sarcasmo_ yo me voy a mi cuarto, me avisan si llega Katia ¿si?_ les dice Seiya encaminando hasta las escaleras

Esta bien hijo yo te aviso_ dice su madre, quien se sienta junto a Yaten abrazándole

Ya esta anocheciendo madre, ¿a donde estará?_ le dice con tristeza a su madre quien no le dice nada por que ella tampoco lo sabe.

……………otra parte………

Bueno Para Para me voy, ya esta de noche y no quiero llegar tarde a casa, me encanto hablar contigo, lastima que no llegaron tus hermanas para saludarlas, pero otro día será_ dice Maia saludándola con un beso en su mejilla

A mi también me gusto hablar contigo, se me hace raro que mis hermanas no lleguen todavía, capas esa vieja Sirconia de seguro la tiene trabajando_ algo molesta dice Para Para y la acompaña hasta la puerta y Maia se aleja del lugar caminando hasta que escucha una voz

- Pero miren a quien me encuentro por aquí…si es la nueva zorrita de Haruka- hablo una voz conocida a sus espaldas, ella paro en seco y jira para mirarla de frente

Mas zorra serás tu estupida!!_ dice Maia furiosa de como le habló

- Uy!, ¡cuida esa boquita!¡ no vaya a ser que te la cierre de un golpe!

-¡ah si!¡¿tu y quien más?!

En ese instante salieron 2 chicas más, toda de negro, tenían collares grandes de plata en sus cuellos, con unas botas grandes, y se colocaron al costado de esta, mirándola desafiante, Maia se quedo callada algo sorprendida.

-Lo suponía_ dice esta en susurro

- ¿que paso con tu valentía Maia?_ dice esta con una sonrisa triunfante

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Berlyn? ¿Que te he hecho?_ dice Maia sin saber

- la otra noche te he visto coquetear con Diamante** mi** chico zorra, te párese poco_ dice furiosa Berlyn gritando, están a tres metros mas o menos de distancia, esto hace que caras curiosas aparezcan a ver el espectáculo que se venia

- yo no sabia que era **tu **chico Berlyn, el en ningún momento me lo dijo!!!, haci que si tienes que reclamar a alguien hazlo con él no conmigo!!!_ Grita Maia de la misma forma cansada, le da la espalda y se dispone a irse, pero se queda quieta

- eso es mentira!!, claro que lo savias y me quieres quitar, bruja!!!_ Furiosa se abalanza contra Maia que seguía su camino dándole la espalda, en eso saca de su vaquero una pequeña navaja y se dispone a lastimarla, Maia mira a una chica que miraba con expresión de asombro hacia atrás de ella, esto hizo que se de la vuelta bruscamente para ver aproximarse a Berlyn con el arma en la mano derecha y logra esquivarla

- que te pasa estupida!!, no juegues con eso_ dice alerta Maia mientras que Berlyn sigue amenazándola con cortarle

- yo no estoy jugando Maia, te quiero hacer saber quien manda aquí_ responde esta, intentando lastimarla, pero ella los esquiva con habilidad, mientras las amigas de Berlyn y los curiosos miran el suceso

- no quiero problema Berlyn, me quiero ir_ dice con calma quedándose quieta y levantando las manos en son de paz, pero la otra aprovecha a herirle el brazo izquierdo, instintivamente se lleva el otro brazo por el dolor y le empieza a sangrar

- voy a desfigurarte zorra_ se abalanza contra Maia quien cae en el piso con ella enzima logrando agarrar la muñeca con fuerza como puede

- su…el…ta…la Ber…lyn…_ decía con dificultad Maia, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca que tenia el arma, logrando sacarla no sin antes cortarse la mano y tirarla lejos, aprovecha que esta indefensa y le larga un puñetazo en la cara a Berlyn, tumbándola al costado, y se levanta con la mano sangrando

- eres una maldita cobarde Berlyn por atacarme con una navaja, por que no lo hace sin ella!!!_ grita agotada con sudor en la cara, mientras la ve, levantarse ayudada por sus amiguitas, y una de ellas se acerca amenazándola

-¡¿Qué la princesita?¿no se puedes defender sola?¿siempre tienes que correr a donde esta tus amiguitas para que te defiendan? Aaaawwwwww ¡pobre!- se mofo Maia provocándola, mientras se agarra del brazo herido

-¡¡Cállate estúpida!¡¡¡te desfigurare toda la cara!! Sin la ayuda de mis amigas!!_ dice esta soltándose del agarre de su amiga, con los puños serrados se acerca a Maia

- bueno dale, ven!!_ dice Maia apretando fuerte los puños, en eso Berlyn recibe un golpe en el rostro y que la hace sangrar la nariz, y Maia recibe una patada terrible en su abdomen la hace caer pesadamente en el piso, con el cuerpo herido, y Berlyn con el rostro sangrado estaba parada

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- hablo una voz gruesa, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar hasta ellas, Berlyn se queda quieta al ver de quien se trataba, y Maia se levanta a dolorida y agotada con el brazo sangrado

-¡Que esta me quiere robar a mi chico Haruka! No me iba a quedar sin hacer nada- chilla enojada Berlyn cansada y toda golpeada

-¡Esta tiene nombre tarada! Y es mentira!! Ya te lo dije, yo no sabia!!- le respondió Maia apunto de abalanzarse de nuevo, pero unos pequeños brazos la rodearon, era _Para Para _y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la multitud

-Ya Para Para, ¿puedes soltarme ya?- le pregunta, ella estaba tensa, y la suelta y no habla.

-¿Estas bien?_ le pregunta Para Para viéndola ya calmada

- si, gracias, solo un corte algo profundo el brazo, pero nada del otro mundo_ dice Maia sentándose en la vereda de la casa de esta

- voy a buscar algo para curarte el brazo, ya vuelvo_ dice Para Para entrando a su casa en busca de un botiquín de primero auxilios que tenia, Maia mira el barullo que se hizo en medio de la calle, en eso ve venir a dos personas hacia ellas, quien de inmediato supo quien era unas de ellas

- como se te ocurre ponerte a pelear con Berlyn en medio de la calle!!!_ dice Haruka furiosa

- ella me busco Haruka, el que busca encuentra, ni modo que me deje golpear, por algo que **no** sabia_ responde Maia defendiéndose

- haber Maia tu brazo_ dice Para Para llegando junto a ella con alcohol y vendas

- cuando terminen de curarte te acerco a tu casa _ dice Haruka

- no tienes porque molestarte, puedo ir sola, hay me duele!!_ responde Maia quejándose del ardor en el brazo

- ya termino Maia_ dice Para Para ya bendandole el brazo

- gracias Para Para_ le responde a su amiga

- un gusto ayudarte Maia_ dice esta con una sonrisa

- bueno como no quieres que te lleve, quiero que sepas que no tolerare otra pelea como esta, ya le deje en claro a Berlyn a hora te toca a ti, ¿entiendes?_ amenaza Haruka seria

- si ya me quedo en claro Haruka_ responde Maia

………………

- Rini por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_ dice un chico de pelo negro y largo, recostado en su cama, con la mano detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo_ tengo que verte de nuevo, saber mas de ti, no se que me has hecho_ termina de decir el chico, quedando en silencio, hasta que suena su celular y lo abre

"¡Hola, amor!" – saludó una entusiasta voz femenina al otro lado de la línea sin darle tiempo de contestar el típico "Hola"

"¿Qué tal, cariño?" _Pregunta _ "¿Cómo te va?"

"¡_Perfect!_ – Contestó – "Bueno… sería perfecto si tu estuvieras aquí… ¡Te extraño tanto, corazón!" "¿Tu no me extrañas?" – su voz sonaba triste

"Claro…" – contesto nervioso, en el fondo ya no la quería

"¿Estas ocupado, o algo por el estilo?" – inquirió por la falta de entusiasmo en la charla de él.

"¿Sabes, Ayumi? Estoy cansado, no he tenido un buen día hoy - se apresuro a decir el joven

bueno Seiya, te dejo que descanses entonces, pero antes te digo que entre 2 semana iré a Tokio a verte y ver a mi familia también_ dice la chica alegre

que bueno Ayumi entonces te esperare, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante_ dice Seiya serio

¿me puedes adelantar un poco de que se trata?_ dice Ayumi intrigada, por lo serio que habla su novio

No, por teléfono no lo quiero hacer, mejor cuando estés aquí en Tokio ¿si? _ responde Seiya firme

Esta bien cuando llegue te llamo para que me vallas a buscar en el aeropuerto, besos cuídate_ termina Ayumi algo triste, por que algo presiente sobre lo que quiere hablar Seiya

Igual para ti Ayumi_ dice Seiya después de colgar el teléfono_ _como le diré que lo nuestro ya no da para mas _pensaba Seiya

……………..en una casa……..

Rini no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, fue pura coincidencia que te hayas encontrado con Seiya, ya se que a hora te va a costar peor olvidarlo, pero lo tienes que hacer, no creo que tengas la misma suerte de nuevo, a demás lo tuyo es puro capricho, perdóname de que te lo diga, pero no creo que se amor lo tuyo_ sentencia Hotaru seria después de haber oído lo que su amiga contó

Amiga gracias por tu consejo, pero digas lo que digas no me aras cambiar, siento en el fondo que lo voy a volver a ver, y que va a cambiar mi vida, lo presiento_ dice Rini acostándose en el piso con las manos en el cuello y las otras hacen lo mismo, cansada de haber terminado la tarea

Como tu digas Rini sigue soñando_ responde Hotaru resignada

Ya Hotaru no seas dura con Rini, déjala tranquila_ dice Andrea arrojándole una almohada en la cara, empezando a reír

Hey eso no se vale, esto no se queda así_ responde Hotaru sentándose y empieza a arrojarle almohadas Andrea y esta también involucra a Rini empezando una batalla campal de almohadas entre las tres

Ya chicas_ entre risas_ ya se tienen que irse, se hizo de noche_ dice Rini parándose del piso y las otras paran de jugar

Si es cierto no quiero llegar tarde a casa_ responde Andrea mirando a la ventana que esta oscuro afuera

Si yo también are lo mismo_ dice Hotaru juntando sus cosas al igual que Andrea

Las acompaño chicas hasta la puerta_ responde alegre

……………….continuara……….

**Perdón por el retrazo**, **bueno aquí el tercer capi espero que te gusten, cualquier sugerencia o reclamo hágamelos saber y disculpen si algo no entienden es que me cuesta expresarme en la historia perdón por eso je bueno los dejo saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reencuentros de viejos amigos y un amor por buscar**

Rini se acercaba a la puerta de salida con sus amigas mientras platicaba con ellas, en eso ve entrar a la casa a su tío Sami con Endy y se le ocurre un plan

Tío que bueno que llegaste justo cuando te necesito_ dice Rini contenta abrazando a su tío y dejando quietas a sus amigas sospechando que le va a pedir

¿En que te puedo ayudar Rini?_ corresponde al abrazo Sami

Es que a Hotaru y Andrea se le hizo un poco tarde, y me preguntaba si ¿podrías llevarlas en tu coche a sus casas?_ con cara angelical dice Rini y Andrea capta la intención de Rini

Si no es mucha molestia claro_ dice Andre con una sonrisa

No, no… te hagas problema por mi yo puedo irme sola a casa, no es muy lejos además_ se excusa nerviosa Hotaru, se ganó unas mirada reprobatoria de parte de sus amigas Rini y Andrea la miran en forma reprobatoria

Por mi no hay problema chicas, lo puedo llevar, y Rini tu nos puedes acompañar si quieres? Después te traigo de nuevo_ le ofrece ir Sami con una sonrisa, Hotaru no tiene otro remedio que aceptar

¡¡OH! No tío!! Lo siento tengo que hacer otras cosas, otro día será_ se excusa Rini, mirando a sus amigas que estaban ya en la puerta viéndola de espalda de Sami, Hotaru le hace seña con la mano, como que le va a cortar la cabeza mañana y Andrea solo le regala una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Bueno como quieras, chicas ya podemos irnos_ dándole la espalda a Rini, se encamina hasta la salida, las chicas ya están afuera cerca del auto, pero se detiene por que le tocan en el hombro

Tío primero, lleva a Andrea por que tiene que limpiar el cuarto antes que lo vea la madre y se enoje con ella_ dice Rini mintiéndole a su tío al oído y este afirma con una sonrisa, y se aleja subiendo a su auto, Rini los ve alejarse

Oye Rini ¿que te traes entre manos con el tío?_ dice Endy después de haberse mantenido al margen de la conversación y mirando al auto alejarse junto con ella

No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que tanto como el tío y Hotaru se atraen, yo simplemente les doy una ayudita_ responde con una sonrisita Rini mientras regresa adentro de su casa

Que!! a hora ¿te has vuelto en una cupido?_ dice Endy siguiéndole los pasos a su hermana mientras suben por las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones

Algo así hermanito_ una sonrisita le da_ pero a hora quiero estar en mi cuarto sola ¿si?_ dice esto entrando a su cuarto y Endy hace lo mismo sin responder. A hora Rini se encuentra en su cama con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo un póster _ me encantaría verte de nuevo Seiya_ dice en voz baja colocando el póster en su pecho y se queda dormida

………en otra parte……

Katia se estaba acomodando su ropa un poco, coloco sus cosas en la mochila que traía puesta, trata de subirse por el muro, pero le duele su herida, y se maldice por eso, a hora tendrá que entrar por la reja del frente en donde esta un guardia custodiando, y llega al portón, espera a que le habrán

buenas noches señorita Katia_ le dice el guardia mayor de unos 50 años de edad abriendo el portón

buenas noches_ responde con una sonrisa algo cansada y se encamina hacia la casa eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, mira en el interior al parecer están durmiendo piensa ella, entra a la mansión con cuidado, sierra la puerta despacio y pasa por la sala de estar se encamina con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido hacia la escalera, da tres escalones arriba cuando se para en seco por ver una luz prenderse detrás de ella, en la sala de estar se encuentra su abuela sentada en una silla cerca de la lámpara que encendió feliz de ver a su nieta allí

¿En donde has estado jovencita? Nos tenias preocupados_ dice setsuna encaminándose hacia su nieta quien sigue de espalda

Por a hi _ respondió sin mirarla de frente a las escaleras, restándole importancia al asunto_ estoy cansada abue y quiero ir a dormir, no estoy de ánimo para regaños a hora_ dice Katia empezando a subir la escalera, setsuna se enoja de cómo la trata después de estar preocupada por ella toda la tarde

Ven a qui Katia no he terminado de hablar contigo_ dice Setsuna levantando un poco la voz para que la escuche, pero Katia no se detiene

Pero yo si abue_ responde cortante, perdón abue me duele tratarte así, no te lo mereces, pero no me queda de otra no quiero que me veas así piensa Katia dejando a Setsuna triste y preocupada por su actitud, pero ya hablara con ella mañana, diciendo esto ella también sube por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Maldita Berlyn!! Mira lo que me has hecho, ja pero a ti no te fue nada bien también_ dice Katia con una sonrisita mientras mirándose por el espejo su rostro con algunos partes morada en su cara, y también ve su brazo mientras se esta curando con una gasa que tenia en su baño_ ya quiero que sea sábado para correr, no veo la hora, de sentir la adrenalina_ para, y mira su brazo_ bueno ya esta con esto, mañana me pondré un poco de maquillaje para tapar los golpes en mi cara y listo_ dice Katia acostándose después de haberse cambiado de ropa

……A la mañana….

bueno mami, papi me voy, se me hace tarde para el cole _ dice Rini terminando de desayunar, parándose de la silla, agarra sus cosas y se despide de ellos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se dirige a la salida

A dios hija_ dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Endy hace lo mismo que su hermana, Rini ya se reunió con sus amigas y mientras se dirigen al colegio…

Hola Andre, Hotaru y ¿Cómo te fue a noche?_ dice una alegre Rini con picardía

Yo también le pregunte lo mismo y no me quiso decir_ dice Andre con un puchero que hace reír a las dos chicas

Hay ya chicas no paso nada de lo que se imaginan, solo charlamos de cosas triviales nada mas_ dice Hotaru seria, y sus amigas quedan desanimadas

Hay que tonto son ustedes dos, a la legua se les nota que se atraen, son unos cobardes, no se animan a expresar sus sentimientos_ dice Rini incrédula

Rini no se de donde viste que Sami esta interesado en mi, tal vez ya tenga a otra de su misma edad y mejor que yo_ responde Hotaru con melancolía

Lo digo por que es verdad Hotaru, lo conozco, es reservado, no expresa sus sentimiento tan fácilmente, pero en ves en cuando me pregunta por ti, cuando a párese por casa, dime, si no estaría interesado y tuviera novia, ¿Por qué preguntaría por ti?_ pregunta Rini dejando en duda a su amiga, mientras ya están en el portón del colegio y suena la campana para entrar

Bueno dejemos esta conversación para el recreo así planeamos que hacer a la noche también_ dice Rini animada al igual que sus amigas, entran al colegio

……………………………….

bueno chicas, hay que planear que haremos esta tarde, es viernes hay que divertirse_ dice Andrea a las chicas, que se encontraban de recreo, conversando en su árbol favorito

bueno yo diría que primero, vallemos al parque, hacemos un picnic yo preparo la canasta en casa ¿Qué les párese?_ propone Hotaru entusiasta

si, esta bien, después veremos que hacer cuando estemos allí_ dice Rini

si ya me urge salir de aquí_ dice en un tono de cansancio Andrea de su colegio, el comentario hizo reír a sus amigas

………………………………..

En una casona blanca, una joven de tez blanca, su cabello rubio y lacio, se encontraba vestida con unos vaqueros negros y una blusa manga larga que se pegaba a su figura de color rojo, se delinea los ojos con delineador color negro. Eran ya las 11:30 ella hace como media hora se había levantado, en su rostro no se le notaban los golpes que recibió anoche, su brazo ya se estaba cicatrizando bien, se estaba terminando de calzar con unas zapatillas negra, cuando la llaman detrás de la puerta de su cuarto

Señorita Katia, su abuela me mando a decirle que baje al living, a saludar a la familia del señor Taiki, que acaban de llegar, para el almuerzo_ le informa una sirvienta

Si, bueno ya bajo gracias_ responde Katia, terminando de calzarse, se acomoda un poco el pelo y se dispone a bajar por las escaleras, en donde ya logra ver a su familia conversar muy alegremente se acerca como para saludar a los presentes, pero se para en el medio del camino, viendo a sus invitados con un poco de molestia

Hola _ fue el simple gesto serio de Katia antes se salir, directo a la cocina, los presentes no tuvieron tiempo de saludarla de tan rápido que se fue

Creo que no se alegra de vernos madre_ dice Taiki a Setsuna

Compréndela a de tener celos de verlos juntos como una familia, como ella no tuvo a sus padres juntos…_ responde Setsuna mirando a Yaten a su lado, y todos asienten con la cabeza en signo de afirmación_ Soe, porque no vas con ella

Claro abue_ responde su nieta idéntica a Taiki, de 15 años con pelo corto hasta los hombros y de ojos azules profundo como su madre Ami, se para del sillón y se dirige a la cocina.

Madre ¿te dijo en donde estuvo ayer Katia?_ le pregunta por lo bajo Yaten a Setsuna serio

No, no me quiso decir, ni me miro a la cara siquiera, Yaten me preocupa que este en algo malo_ responde Setsuna, en eso llega Seiya

¡¡Buenos días familia!!_ dice alegre saludando a cada uno_ que bien te ves Ami_ asiendo que el comentario que Ami se sonroje y ponga celoso a su hermano

Estoy presente Seiya_ dice serio Taiki

No te preocupes hermano no te la voy a quitar_ responde con un abraso Seiya a Taiki_ ¿y mis sobrinas?_ pregunta después de notar que no están en la sala

Están en la cocina_ contesta Ami, todos se empiezan a charlar de cosas triviales, mientras Soe ve a Katia sentada en una mesada bebiendo un jugo de naranja y se sienta al lado

Hola ¿Cómo has estado prima?_ espera a que ella diga algo, pero sigue seria_ oye yo no tengo la culpa de tus broca, yo solo quiero que seamos amigas, que salgamos juntas por ahí, que seamos mas unidas_ dice algo seria Soe

Yo no soy niñera de nadie Soe_ dice dejando el baso de jugo en la mesada y mirando a su prima_ si quieres salir invita a tus amigas, no a mi_ diciendo esto sale de la cocina, seguida de su prima que la persigue

Oh vamos!!! Katia, mis padres no me dejan salir mucho, contigo seguro que me dejaran salir creo, no te estorbare_ insiste Soe a su prima, quien detiene su camino y la mira seria

He dicho que…_ no termino de decir porque ve a su prima con eso ojos que la miraban con tristeza_ esta bien, le pediré permiso a los tíos, después de comer salimos, ¿satisfecha?_ le pregunta a su prima, quien se abalanza a ella con un abrazo que sorprende a Katia

Gracias Katia_ diciendo esto se dirige a la sala con sus padres seguida por Katia, después de integrarse a la conversación de sus padres, ingresa un sirvienta a avisar que la comida esta lista y todos se dirigen al comedor.

……………….en otra parte……….

bueno ya esta dicho, yo preparo la canasta y nos vemos todas en la plaza_ dice Hotaru a su s amigas que ya salieron del colegio y se dirigen a sus casas

si esta bien nos vemos chicas_ responde Rini despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, y se dirige hacia su casa, mientras camina mira que esta estacionado una patrulla al frente de su casa, se preocupa y acelerando sus pasos, entra y de inmediato empieza a buscar a su familia, va directo a la cocina y ve a su madre preparando café y se acerca

hola ma, ¿Por qué hay una patrulla al frente?_ dice Rini dándole un beso en la mejilla

no te preocupes son tus tíos que vinieron a saludarnos_ dice Serena_ vamos con ellos, toma lleva esto_ entregándole la jarra y ella llevaba las tasas, y así llegan al living en donde estabas lo hombres hablando Endy y Darien en su sillón al frente estaban Safiro y Sami, ellas se acercan

hola tíos!!_ dice Alegre Rini saludando a cada uno

hola Rini_ dicen los dos correspondiéndole el saludos

tanto tiempo que no venias tío Safiro_ dice Rini sentándose en el reposaba brazos del sofá donde estaba su madre sentada

es que estuve muy ocupado últimamente Rini_ responde con una sonrisa Safiro mientras bebe su café

bueno me alegra que estén aquí, pero me tengo que ir, quede con mis amigas en un picnic a hora, y me voy a cambiar_ diciendo esto saluda a sus tíos_ mami mas tarde vengo si_ dice esto enviándole un beso en el aire y sube corriendo por las escalera

no crees que le esta dando muchas libertad amor_ dice Darien en el oído de Serena

yo confió en ella amor, as lo mismo si_ responde Serena con un beso en los labios, así siguen platicando todos, mientras Rini se esta cambiando de ropa

…………………………………

bueno familia, voy a salir, tío Seiya ¿me podrías prestar tu auto?_ dice Katia levantándose de la mesa, en donde todavía no habían terminado de comer los otros

si claro, puedes tomarlo, las llave están en la cocina, cuídamelo mucho si_ responde Seiya un poco preocupado por este

gracias tío así lo haré, a hora quiero pedirles a ustedes tíos_ señalando a Taiki y a Ami_ que le dejen salir conmigo a Soe daremos unas vueltas, yo misma la llevo a su casa temprano ¿la dejan? _ pregunta Katia mirando de reojo a Soe que esta esperanzada de que sus padres la dejaran,

bueno puedes ir_ dice Taiki mirando a su hija quien se levanta de su silla y agrádese a sus padres

……………..

bueno Soe daremos unas vuela en esta nave, esta re buena ¿no?_ dice Katia mirando al auto de su tío que esta en el garaje es un **Sebring Convertible de color rojo **

**si esta precioso_ responde Soe abriendo la puerta de este, Katia simplemente salta en el asiento del conductor**

**nunca he subido en esta maquina, pero hoy la aprovecharemos_ dice Katia con un toque de emoción**

**¿Cómo? ¿nunca te subiste en un auto? _ pregunta Soe asustada**

**No primi claro que he subido en un auto!!,he usado la de la abuela, no en esta jeje, que poca confianza me tienes he!!, por cierto, ponte el cinturón de seguridad por las dudas_ responde con una sonrisa malvada, **y entonces pone en marcha, prácticamente quemando las llantas, sus manos estaban blancas por la fuerza con la que agarraba el timón.** y salen de la casona mientras pone un cd para ir escuchando**

**Un poco de miedo tengo te confieso_ dice Soe mirando al frente_ ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Primero quiero ir a un lugar a colocarme unos piercing, después vemos_ responde Katia sin perder la vista del volante**

¿Un piercing?, supongo que el tío y la abue no saben de eso ¿no?_ dice Soe sorprendida a hora mirando a Katia mientras ella sigue conduciendo

Mmmm no, porque no me importa si no le gustan o no, lo importante es que a mi me guste_ responde seria Katia estacionando en un lugar en donde decía tatuajes de todo tipoy colocación de piercing_ ¿vienes o te quedas a cuidar el auto?_ propone mirándole

Si mejor me quedo, te esperare_ dice Soe

Es un rato nada mas_ dice Katia, después de media hora ella regresa con un piercing en la ceja izquierda y otro en el labio inferior derecho, se sube en el auto y lo arranca

¿Fue doloroso?_ pregunta Soe después de un silencio entre las dos

Mas o menos, es un poco incomodo en el principio pero después se acostumbra_ responde mirando al frente_ a hora nos quedaremos en este parque ¿quieres?_ pregunta, divisando uno a unos pocos metros, estacionando en el lugar permitido

Si me párese bien _ bajando del auto directo a un asiento del lugar sentándose en este, seguida por Katia quien de inmediato divisa a lo lejos a dos chicas que se le hacen familiar y se les queda observando, mientras que Soe también mira para otro lado quedándose en silencio las dos, hasta que ve que ve llegar a otra chica y no lo duda mas

Soe acompáñame_ dice Katia ya encaminándose a su destino

¿A donde?_ confundida pero no obtiene repuesta y la sigue

………………………

bueno este lugar es perfecto para el picnic_ dice Hotaru a su amiga mientras carga con una canasta en mano, y se sienta las dos a esperar a Rini, mientras platican. El lugar elegido es de bajo de un árbol cerca de un hermoso lago pequeño, en donde había unos patos nadando en ella. Rini estaba muy cerca de ellas llegando, hasta que las ve y se va con ellas.

Hola chicas_ dice esta sentándose al lado de Hotaru

Hola_ dijeron las dos

Chicas he o ido por a hi que hoy inauguran un boliche nuevo cerca de casa, y van a tocar los Three Lights ¿que les párese si nos vamos a hi?_ propone Rini

Si estaría muy bueno_ dice Andre entusiasta

Si pero hay que comprar las entradas antes, de seguro estará lleno el lugar_ responde Hotaru mientras bebe una botella de jugo, estaban muy concentradas platicando que no se dieron cuenta que acaban de llegar dos chicas mas

Hola chicas tanto tiempo_ dice Katia parada de tras de Rini con un alegría de ver a sus amigas de infancia, las tres de inmediato miran a las recién llegada, y la reconocen de inmediato se paran del suelo para saludarla

Katia amiga que sorpresa_ dice Hotaru la primera en saludarla con un gran abrazo seguida por Andrea

¿Como has estado amiga?_ pregunta con un gran abrazo también

Bien chicas, tanto como ustedes_ responde Katia con una sonrisa

Me alegro que estés bien Katia_ dice Rini abrazándola

Antes que sigamos, les presento a mi prima, Soe ellas son Rini, Andre y Hotaru_ dice nombrándolas a cada una mientras ellas la saluda

Hola _dice con timidez Soe

Un gusto Soe_ habla Hotaru por las demás

¿De donde se conocen ustedes?_ pregunta con curiosidad Soe mirando a su prima

Desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres_ riéndose_ es mas, la tuya conoce a sus madres_ señalando a las tres_ quienes fueron amigas de infancia también_ responde Katia pero antes de continuar hablando a Soe le enciende la lamparita y se acuerda de una foto que vio ase mucho en el álbum de fotos de su madre con un grupo de chicas

A hora recuerdo algo, tu debes ser la hija de Serena_ señalando a Rini y ella asiente con la cabeza_ te pareces mucho a ella, y tu Andrea ¿verdad?_ señalándola ella _ De Lita y Hotaru de la señora Rei_ todas asienten_ mi mamá me hablo mucho de sus madres, la pasaban muy bien juntas_ termina Soe con una sonrisa

Si eso es verdad, lastima que todas cuando formaron un hogar, ya no se veían mas como antes_ dice Rini con pesar_ pero nosotras seguíamos siendo amigas hasta la misma escuela estábamos, pero Katia la retiraron a los 12 años y no supimos mas de ti_ mirándola a los ojos

Si lo siento chicas, mis padres me llevaron a un internado en el extranjero, dice "que era mejor para mi", me fue difícil adaptarme, pero hace un año que vine por que extrañaba mi tierra, no las busque por que pensé que ya las cosas no serian igual_ se justifica Katia

No te abrumes tanto Katia, ya estas con nosotras_ dice Hotaru con entusiasmo_ pero sentémonos para charlar mejor_ propone y todas asiente y lo hacen poniéndose en circulo

Veo que ustedes no se han separado nunca ¿verdad?_ dice Katia

No para nada, seguimos yendo a todos lados juntas_ responde Andre, y las chicas lo afirman con la cabeza_ es mas antes que ustedes llegaran estamos planeando ir a la noche a un boliche que esta por inaugurar esta noche, van a estar los Three Lights, estaría muy bueno que ustedes vinieran con nosotras, así festejamos nuestro encuentro_ dice con emoción

Si estaría muy bueno, que nos acompañaran_ dice Rini

Si es que conseguimos entrada_ responde Andre desanimada

Que agua fiesta que eres Andre_ dice disgustada Hotaru

Chicas, chicas no se preocupen por eso yo los conseguiré_ dice Katia antes que las chicas entiesen a pelear

¿Como lo aras?, por lo que he oído es exclusivo_ responde Andre

Se olvidan de un detalle_ mirándoles con cautela y ellas la miran con curiosidad_ nosotras somos hijas de dos integrantes de three lights_ señalando a su prima_ por lo tanto algo de provecho hay que sacar de ello_ dice al fin

Cierto no me acordaba que tu eras la hija de Yaten kou Katia, entonces Soe ¿es hija de Taiki?_ dice Rini a hora con un brillo en los ojos, podría ver de nuevo a Seiya

Si Rini, entones no se hable mas_ dado por terminado ese asunto_ yo consigo las entradas, nos reuniremos en tu casa Rini ¿te párese?_ parándose junta con Soe seguido

Me párese perfecto, ¿y ustedes chicas?_ responde Rini mirando a Hotaru y Andrea

Si _dijeron las dos

Bueno yo me voy_ saludando a cada una con un beso en la mejilla_ nos veremos esta noche, las paso a buscar

A dios chicas_ dice Soe levantando la mano a modo de saludo, y se retiran del lugar, mientras las chicas las ve irse

Que bueno volver a ver a Katia ¿no chicas?_ dice Andre

Si que lo es_ responde Hotaru_ y ¿que piensas Rini?_ mirando a Rini un poco ida

Si…perdón…que decían_ dice Rini ya prestando atención a Hotaru

¿En que pensabas?_ pregunta Hotaru curiosa

En que con Katia y Soe con nosotras en el baile tal vez Seiya este con nosotros, seria estupendo ¿no?_ responde con una sonrisa

Si puede ser, y nos podemos sacar fotos con los three lights y estar con ellos_ entusiasta Andrea

Bueno vamos a prepararnos para la noche_ dice Rini parándose y recogiendo las cosas en la canasta ayudada por las chicas

……………………………….

¿que haces Seiya?_ pregunta Yaten entrando al cuarto, y viendo a su hermano en el escritorio escribiendo

Aquí terminando de componer una canción romántica que me gustaría cantarla esta noche_ le responde entregándole la hoja a Yaten

Esta lindo_ leyendo un poco la canción_ ¿alguien especial? ¿Se puede saber de quien es?_ le pregunta sentándose en la cama, Seiya gira la silla para quedar al frente, en eso lo interrumpen golpeando la puerta justo cuando estaba por contestar

Pase_ responde Seiya, y entra Katia con Soe

Hola tío, hola papá_ dice Katia, lo ultimo no con mucha gana, los dos se le quedan viendo con sorpresa por lo que se hizo en la cara_ venia a preguntarles que ¿si podrían conseguirme entrada para Tokio cristal?

¿Que te hiciste en la cara Katia?¿como te vas a colocar esas cosas sin mi permiso?_ responde Yaten enojado levantándose y enfrentando a su hija

Son piercing papá, me gustan como me quedan, no tienen nada de malo_ responde esta_ a demás no vine hablar de lo que me puse en la cara, quiero ir al lugar que estarán ustedes y necesito entradas, iré con unas amigas_ finaliza seria

Yaten ya no lo empeores mas, si a Katia le gusta lo que tiene, déjala_ dice Seiya mirándole tranquilo_ y en cuanto a las entradas ¿cuanto son? Yo hablare con Artemis el dueño del local_ esto hace que Katia le forme una sonrisa

Son 5 en total, gracias tío_ dándole un beso en la mejilla_ a hora Soe vamos a tu casa y le pediré permiso a tus padres_ finaliza saliendo del cuarto junto con Soe arrastra

Ase lo que quiere Katia, esta rebelde y tu no me dejas ponerla en su sitio_ dice Yaten serio

Es peor lo que tratas de hacer con ella, te tendrá resentimiento, es mejor que lo arregles cuando venga Mina ¿si?_ responde Seiya, Yaten asiente y se retira del cuarto dejándole solo_ a hora llamare a Artemis_ diciendo esto se dirige a tomar el teléfono que tenia en la mesita de luz, y lo llama

………3 horas después……………

hola, ¿se encuentra Rini?_ pregunta Katia al chico que atendió la puerta

si ella esta en el living….pasen…soy Endy_ presentándose el chico

Katia y Soe_ responde Katia y siguen a Endy hasta el living y el se marcha

Chicas llegaron_ dice Rini saludando con una abrazo a cada una

Si, pero veo que las otras no llegaron todavía_ dice Katia sentándose en el sofá sin permiso

Ya de seguro no tardaran en venir_ dice Rini_ Soe siéntate con Katia_ viendo que la chica estaba parada y ella ase lo mismo

Gracias_ dice Soe

Les ofrezco algo de beber mientras esperamos_ pregunta Rini

Por mi no te hagas problema_ dice Soe

Lo mismo digo gracias igual Rini_ dice Katia

Bueno esperemos_ en eso tocan el timbre de la casa y Rini se adelanta abrir_ de seguro son ellas

Rini ya llegamos_ dice Hotaru entrando con Andre a la casa

Pasen chicas las estábamos esperando_ dice esta señalando a Katia y a Soe en el sofá

Bueno como ya estamos todas es hora de ir_ dice Katia parándose y todas asienten y salen de la casa rumbo al bar boliche

Que hermoso lugar, miren todo de cristal_ dice Andre mientras se va adentrando junta con las otras chicas al bar, rodeado con adornos todos hechos de cristal, flores, masetas

Y por que crees que le pusieron Tokio de Cristal andre_ responde Hotaru riéndose de su amiga y esta le saca la lengua en repuesta y todas empiezan a reírse

No cambian nunca chicas_ dice Katia riéndose_ miren allá esta nuestro lugar_ señalando la parte de arriba **Área VIP**, junto alado de una escalera que queda al enfrente del escenario

Es unos de los lugares para los privilegiados, que bueno_ dice Rini encaminándose a la escalera

Mi tío Seiya nos adora, por eso nos consiguió este lugar_ dice Soe, la sola mención del nombre Seiya a Rini le ase acelerar el corazón de alegría, todas se sientan, hay muchas personas de alta sociedad ahí, jóvenes, en eso sale un hombre de unos 40 años, de tez blanca y cabello corto del mismo color al escenario

Bienvenidos todos a la inauguración de "TOKIO DE CRISTAL", mi nombre es Artemis y soy su anfitrión, hoy tendremos como invitados a "los three lights", que en breve momento nos deleitaran con su música _en eso se escucha griteríos de todo el publico femenino_ bueno no quiero aburrir mas con mi presencia solo me queda decir que disfruten la velada_ termina de decir Artemis y se retira del escenario seguidos por aplausos del publico, por el fondo de escucha una música tranquila, mientras las chicas se ponen al día con todos los que pasaron Rini se levanta de la silla

Chicas discúlpeme iré al baño_ dice esta y todas les prestan atención

¿quieres que te acompañe?_ ofrece Hotaru

No esta bien voy sola, sigan charlando en seguida vuelvo_ dice Rini ya alejándose de ellas, Rini caminaba entre la multitud de gente que había en el centro del bar, chocando con algunos, hasta que alguien la pisa en los pies y se retuerce de dolor_ aaah eso me dolió…fíjate por donde caminas_ dice Rini fuerte agachándose para tocar su pie, el que la piso se agacha, para estar a su altura preocupado

Discúlpame, no fue mi intención…¿se encuentra bien?_ dice este sorprendiéndose de quien se trataba, Rini no había levantado la vista todavía

Como quieres que me encontré después que me pisa…._ la frase quedo inconclusa cuando su vista se quedo perdida al ver al responsable del pisotón. El sonrojo afloro sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraron

Discúlpame Rini no quise lastimarte_ dice Seiya apenado mientras estrecha su mano para ayudarla a levantar

No…no… hay problema….perdóname a mi por hablarte de esa manera, no sabia que eras tu_ dice Rini nerviosa ya parada media dolorida, ya que llevaba puesto una sandalia, Seiya la ayuda a sentarse en una silla que estaba vacía y el se sienta al frente

Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Rini ¿Cómo estas? Además del pisotón que te di_ dice Seiya con una media sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos por verla de nuevo

Bien no hay problema ya me pasara, a mi también me da gusto de verte

¿Has venido sola?_ pregunta Seiya con un temor de que le diga que vino con "el novio"

No… estoy con mis amigas_ responde señalando la parte de arriba del bar, y esta respuesta alegra a Seiya, en eso el ve a su hermano Taiki llamándole con señas con las manos

Que bien Rini, me tendrás que disculpar es que me llaman, creo que llego la hora de subirme al escenario_ dice apenado

Si no hay drama, ya quiero oírte cantar_ dice Rini, Seiya se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira, Rini queda con la mano en su mejilla, se levanta y se dirige con sus amigas un poco molesta por el dolor del pie, llega todas estabas muy alegres contándose chiste, se sienta junto con Hotaru

Hotaru, no sabes a quien me encontré_ le dice en el oído y esta no adivino_ Seiya y esta tan lindo_ dice entre las nubes y Hotaru la abraza

Que bueno Rini, de seguro que cuando nos vea que estamos con sus sobrinas vendrá_ dice Hotaru, y las otras les prestan atención

Oigan que estas cuchichiando he?_ dice Andre

Ya se! algún novio por a hi?_ dice Katia picara siguiendo el juego de Andre y todas empiezan a reír, en esa Artemis sube al escenario y llama la atención del publico

Como lo he prometido, a qui esta "los three lights"_ ellos entran con tres guitarra en las manos y todos aplauden_ que disfruten la música_ termina de decir y se baja del escenario, los chicos se sientan en tres sillas

Buenas noches publico_ dice Seiya mientras busca con los ojos entre la gente a Rini_ hoy aremos una canción acústica que será lo nuevo de "tree lights" y espero que le guste se titula "entra en mi vida" y la hice pensando en alguien especial_ esta revelación sorprendió a Rini, Seiya por fin la encontró y sus miradas se encontraron_ a quien le dedico esta canción_ y empiezan a tocar la guitarra

Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
eras una chica más  
después de cinco minutos  
ya eras alguien especial  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme  
algo dentro se encendió  
en tus ojos se hacía tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj

¿a quien será que le dedico la canción?_ dice Andre a las otras chicas, Rini no dice nada solo lo escucha, es turno de Taiki

Estos días a tu lado  
me enseñaron que en verdad  
no hay tiempo determinado  
para comenzar a amar  
siento algo tan profundo  
que no tiene explicación  
no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

Los tres

**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

Yaten

Buenas noches, mucho gusto  
ya no existe nadie más  
después de este tiempo juntos  
no puedo volver atrás  
tú me hablaste me tocaste  
y te volviste mi ilusión  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

chicas miren a esos dos guapos_ dice Andre señalando en la entradas a dos chicos y hace "como que no los conoce", y todas miran la dirección de Andre, Hotaru reconoció a Sami con Safiro

hay déjame escuchar la canción, Andre_ dice Rini tirándole una servilleta

esperen, ¿ustedes los conocen?_ pregunta Katia mirando muy atentamente a Safiro que le llamo mucho la atencion

si los conocemos muy bien_ contesta Andre_ en especial Hotaru ¿no?_ con picardía haciendo que se sonrojara

después te decimos Katia_ dice Rini algo molesta por no poder escuchar bien la canción de Seiya

Entra en mi horas, sálvame ahora  
abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá  
noches desiertas  
entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
te comencé por extrañar  
pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Y así termina la canción con muchos aplausos de todo el público, y se bajan del escenario

- bien a hora díganme quienes son aquellos chicos_ dice Katia en el aire

- son los tíos de Rini, el rubio es Sami y el otro es Safiro, a pero el rubio no esta disponible_ se adelanto Andrea, lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Hotaru de reojo, quien le dio un codazo por respuesta a su comentario

- ahh ya veo_ dice Katia_ Rini por que no los buscas para que vengan con nosotras_ propone

- esta bien voy por ellos_ responde levantándose de su silla y yendo con sus tíos y llega con ellos_ hola tíos_ dice esta saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla

- hola Rini, que sorpresa_ dice Safiro

- ¿que haces tu en este lugar?_ dice Sami algo dudoso y protector

- que insinúas tíos? Yo vine con mis amigas, por si lo quieres saber, es mas los vengo a invitar a ir con nosotras, a tomar algo, claro si no esperan a alguien_ dice Rini

- ok por que no!! Antes de estar solos_ dice mirando a Sami a los ojos para cómbenselo_ vamos a donde están?_ pregunta Safiro

- estamos arriba_ señala Rini, en eso agarran del brazo a Safiro para saludarlo

- Safiro hermano, como has estado?, tanto tiempo_ dice Seiya abrazando a su amigo, y dejando sorprendida a Rini

- Seiya!! Amigo bien y tu?_ responde este

- a qui como siempre, vine a cantar en la inauguración, a hora me iba con mis sobrinas_ dice este y se percata de la presencia de Rini_ Rini los conoce?_ intrigado

- de donde conoces a mi sobrina Seiya?_ contesta serio Safiro observando la actitud de los dos y se produce un momento de tensión iba a hablar Seiya pero lo izo Rini

- quien no conoce a Seiya tío? es de "los three lights"_ como diciendo algo obvio_ a demás por que te molesta que el me conozca?_ dice seria Rini no entendiendo la actitud de se tío y el no le contesta

- bueno no íbamos a ir con tus amigas Rini?_ habla Sami, cambiando de tema

- si tío vamos_ solo dice esta caminando primero ella seguido de todos

- como esta Ayumi Seiya?_ dice Safiro a Seiya quien caminaba al lado de este

- ella esta bien Safiro, no entiendo por que te molesto que conozca a tu sobrina

- me molesta por que tu ya tienes novia y no quiero que ilusiones a Rini, y menos con su h….._ no termina de decir por que Rini lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva junto a su amiga

- Katia el es mi tío Safiro_ le dice Rini a su amiga, los dos se quedan un rato mirándose a los ojos

- mucho gusto_ dice este saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

- y ella es Soe, la prima de Katia_ le presenta Rini

- hola_ solo dice esta, por que mira a su tío Seiya cerca de ellas, y Safiro solo asiente con una sonrisa y se sienta cerca de Katia

- y por ultimo Sami_ dice en el aire Rini_ tío siéntate al lado Hotaru, Andre dale el asiento_ con una sonrisa dice esta y lo acepta y se sienta con Soe

- que coincidencia que conozcas a mis sobrinas Rini_ dice Seiya sentado junto a ella en la esquina

- a Katia de la primaria la conozco_ responde_ y tu como conoces a mi tío Safiro?_ pregunta

- bueno fuimos compañeros en la universidad_ dice Seiya. En la otra esquina estaban Katia y Safiro hablando

- de que trabajas Safiro?_ pregunta Katia

- soy policía junto con Sami_ dice este mientras pide una bebida a un mesero

- interesante trabajo_ dice Katia en eso llega el mesero que llamo Safiro_ quiero lo mismo de el_ dice

- no creo que tu tío te deje beber alcohol_ dice Safiro observando a Rini y Seiya riendo

- me importa un bledo, no es mi padre, a demás tu no le dirás que estoy bebiendo no?_ dice Katia coqueteando con el

- eres una chica mala por lo que veo_ dice Safiro mirándola a los ojos

- puede ser, por que no bailamos, esta música que suena me encanta_ dice Katia ofreciéndole la mano, el acepta y se van a la pista

- cuanto años tienes Katia?_ le dice al oído y esta se ríe

- tendré lo que tu quieres que tenga_ responde seductora y solo mueve la cabeza en negación con una sonrisa, los dos se acoplaban muy bien el baile

- hey Soe_ llama la atención con un pequeño codazo, mirando la pista del baile_ yo creo que tu prima le encanta Safiro, no crees?_ dice Andrea

- si creo lo mismo_ dice esta, y en eso Hotaru y Sami se levantan y se van a la pista_ no los únicos_ finaliza esta

- ellos a serrato tienen onda, pero como son algo tímidos_ dice Andrea con un suspiro_ nos queda a nosotras conseguir unos chicos

- no a mi no me enteraza todavía esas cosa_ dice esta

- oh vamos!!! No me digas que no te gustan ningún chico de tu colegio?_ dice Andre acorralando a Soe que se puso colorada

- bueno….este….si…puede ser, pero no quiero y punto_ contesta nerviosa Soe

…………continuara………….

Lo siento por la tardanza no me venia la inspiración jeje saludos a todos ¡feliz año 2010 a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Conociéndote mejor y una carrera por ganar**

Seiya fue muy hermosa la canción, gracias por dedicármela_ dice Rini mirándole a los ojos, y los desvía rápidamente y ve sus amigas Soe y Andre se encontraban charlando, también ve que su tío se animó sacar a bailar a Hotaru, se puso contenta por ellos, Hotaru mira a su amiga mientras pasaban por al lado de ellos y le regala una sonrisa a Rini

Lo hice pensando en ti Rini_ dice este, dejando a Rini sorprendida_ se que nos vimos una sola ves, pero me agradaste mucho y quisiera conocerte mejor Rini, me dejas ser tu amigo?_ pregunta esperanzado Seiya

Claro que si Seiya me gustaría mucho tenerte como amigo_ por lo menos estaré contigo, no como quisiera, pero algo es algo piensa Rini_ oh ya es tarde_ mirando su reloj de mano dando las 3 am y se levanta del asiento

Si quieres yo las puedo llevar Rini_ se ofrece Seiya

No te hagas problema, le pediré a mi tío que nos lleve, no quiero causarte molestias_ se excusa Rini, en eso Sami y Hotaru llegan con ellos

Esta bien, mañana te llamare para salir algún lado estas de acuerdo?_ dice Seiya

Ok, y gracias de nuevo por tu compañía, la pase bien contigo_ despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, se dirige con su tío_ Sami nos llevas a casa?

Claro Rini, eso estaba hablando con Hotaru y las chicas, por que he visto a Katia y Safiro salir del bar es ella las que las trajo no?

Si es ella nos trajo, bueno nos vamos tío?_ dice Rini

Yo llevare a Soe Sami no te preocupes por ella_ interviene Seiya mirando a su sobrina que se coloca con él a su lado

Chicas gracias la pase re bien esta noche_ habla Soe despidiéndose de sus nuevas amigas

Nosotras también _ dice Andre por todas, así todos se dirigen a sus casas, Katia y Safiro se encontraban en una banca de un parque conversando y bebiendo unas cervezas

Safiro tienes novia?_ pregunta Katia después de un incomodo silencio entre los dos, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza

No, no lo tengo, hace 2 años salía con una, pero esta me engaño con otro, aprovechando que estaba trabajando_ dice con aire de tristeza, esto hizo que Katia se sintiera mal

Lo siento, no debí tocar ese tema_ se disculpa mirando a cualquier punto

No esta bien, paso ase mucho, ya lo olvide_ dice Safiro mirándola y Katia también hace lo mismo

Yo no te engañaría nunca Safiro_ mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos, Safiro sin pensarlo le dio un beso que se tornó furioso, pero no por parte de el. Ella tomo la iniciativa de profundizar el beso estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

Lo siento, no debí_ reacciona Safiro apartándola de el

No te disculpes yo también tuve la culpa_ dice con pena por que quería mas

Es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, de seguro que ya los otros se fueron_ dice Safiro parándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante

Si será mejor_ desilusionada, se van caminando en silencio hasta el auto, Safiro le abre la puerta del copiloto y Katia entra, en el transcurso del camino así la mansión Kou ninguno de los dos hablo nada, uno pensando que no puede gustarle con un chica que tiene la misma edad que su sobrina, y Katia se decía a si misma tonta pro que de seguro Safiro estará pensando que una chica fácil

Bien Katia ya llegamos_ dice aparcando el auto al frente del portón y apagando el motor

Gracias por traerme Safiro_ dice Katia sin mirarlo a la cara y abriendo la puerta

De nada_ dice este y la ve entrar, golpea el volante_ que estupido que soy, es una niña_ y se marcha de a hi

A la mañana Rini se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama hasta que suena su teléfono celular, ella todavía dormida empieza a manotear su mesita de luz hasta que lo encuentra

- si…. quien?_ contesta sin abrir sus ojos

- Rini disculpa te he despertado?_ la voz del otro lado sonaba con temor y ella abre bien los ojos reconociendo la voz y mira su reloj en la mesita marcaban 10:30 am

- oh… no… Seiya para nada_ dice levantándose de su cama y quedando sentada

- haa bueno…te llamaba para invitarte a pasar todo el día lejos de tu casa…no se podemos ir a un parque de diversiones o ir al cine_ dice un buen entusiasta Seiya

- claro en donde y a que hora nos encontramos?_ pregunta Rini mientras entra a su baño

- te paso a buscar si quieres? dime tu dirección y voy_ dice Seiya

- no prefiero que nos encontremos en la plaza Ilusión te párese?_ pregunta algo dudosa

- esta bien a las 11:30 nos encontramos ahí, te espero_ dice Seiya alegre

- ok bye_ colgando el teléfono, y entrando a bañar 10 minutos después sale y busca su mejor ropa en el armario en eso tocan la puerta_ pasen_ dice Rini si dejar de buscar su ropa

- oh perdón… perdón Rini no pensé que te estabas cambiando vendré luego_ dice Endy nervioso viendo a su hermana envuelta con la toallas y a punto de serrar

- no pasa nada Endy entra que necesitas_ dice Rini prestándole atención

- a bajo te busca Helio _ dice Endy avergonzado mirando para otro lado y esto ase reír a Rini

- esta bien dile que a hora bajo_ dice ella y Endy ase una afirmación con su cabeza y sierra la puerta

……………………minutos despues.........

buenos días Helio_ dice Rini entrando al living encontrándose a un nervioso Helio jugando con sus dedos el de inmediato se levanta y la saludo

buenos días Rini

a que debo tu visita Helio?_ sentándose y mirando el reloj que había en una mesita de están

te vengo a invitarte si quieres a ir a dar una vuelta en el yate de mi padre que me lo presto para esta ocasión_ dice Helio mirando a Rini quien le da mucha pena rechazar la invitación de su amigo

Helio que lindo que eres por pensar en mi_ no sabe como seguir_ pero no puedo ir contigo quede con una amiga en salir todo el día_ mintió_ por que no invitas a Andrea de seguro ella te dirá que si_ dice apenada, Helio quedo de piedra por el rechazo de Rini

Si no te hagas problema por mi_ dice triste Helio_ la invitare a Andre en tu lugar_ diciendo esto se encamina hacia la salida en eso Rini le habla y él la mira

Helio….gracias… y perdón por no poder ir_ dice con sinceridad y este solo le sonríe y se marcha, Rini corre a su cuarto para los últimos retoques feliz porque estará con Seiya todo el día

Hola mami, saldré con mis amigas todo el día hoy me dejas?_ dice Rini a su madre que estaba en la cocina preparando una torta

Esta bien Rini, solo no vengas muy tarde y te cuidas he!_ responde Serena y Rini la abraza

Gracias mami te quiero mucho_ termina de decir y sale corriendo de su casa, Rini saca su celular y marca un numero_ hola Hotaru te quiero pedir un favor……si te desperté lo siento…..quiero que tu y Andrea digan que estoy con ustedes por si mi madre las llama si…..después les explicare, por favor dile a Andre….gracias amiga o mejor tía jaja…._burlándose de ella_ si si…amigos nada mas_ sarcásticamente_ adiós amiga_ y corta la llamada, esta cerca de la plaza ilusión y lo ve sentado en una banca de color amarillo a tras de él tenia unas plantas hermosas adornando el lugar, él estaba con una gorra roja y unos anteojos negro se veía para ella muy lindo y se acerca a Seiya

Hola Seiya como estas?_ dice Rini saludándolo con un abrazo que él corresponde

Bien Rini y tu? Gracias por aceptar mi invitación_ le hace seña para que lo siga, y se encamina hacia una moto que estaba estacionada cerca de allí

No soy yo la agradecida por invitarme a mi, mientras que podrías haber elegido a otra mejor que yo_ responde Rini y Seiya se para en seco y la ase que le mire a los ojos

Pero te elegí a ti y no quiero que te sientas menos, hoy te prometo que la pasaremos bien_ dice Seiya sonriéndole y Rini también_ a hora he pensado en dar unas vueltas en mi moto y después ir al zoológico_ dice señalando a su moto

Bueno esta bien_ emocionada y Seiya también, y se marchan de la plaza, Rini aprovecha en abrazar muy fuerte a su amor platónico mientras huele su exquisito perfume que llevaba puesto, luego de 2 hs andar en la moto Seiya para en una mac donalds

Comeremos unas hamburguesas primero y luego partiremos al zoológico_ dice Seiya ayudando a bajar de la moto a Rini

Si esta bien me muero de hambre_ dice Rini con pena en eso su estomago responde asiendo reír a Seiya y Rini roja como un tomate, entraron pidieron su pedido y se sentaron uno al frente del otro

Rini en pesemos a conocernos mejor te párese? Juguemos a las 20 preguntas, yo enpieso_ le dice Seiya y ella asienta mientras empieza a comer su hamburguesa_ cual es tu color favorito?

El rosado_ contesta ella con una sonrisa

Y cuales son las materias que no te gustan?_ prosigue con su cuestionario Seiya y Rini no piensa mucho su respuesta

No me gusta las matemáticas, el ingles y los exámenes sorpresas en general soy un poco floja en el estudio_ dice Rini algo avergonzada y ase sonreír a Seiya_ y tu Seiya cual era la materia que no te gustaban en el la preparatoria?_

No me gustaba mucho literatura, la que mas me gustaba era psicología, pero en general tenia buenas notas en todas, pero a mi me toca seguir el juego_ responde mientras se lleva a la boca una papa frita y la miraba con una sonrisa_ cual es tu postre favorito?_ me gustan comer de todo tipo de postre no tengo favoritos_ dice ella_ que cosa te gusta coleccionar?_ me gusta coleccionar cosas que tenga conejos, me encantan_ dice con una fascinación Rini_ y Seiya queda un poco satisfecho

a hora que te gustaría ir al zoológico Rini?_ viendo que ella ya acaba su hamburguesa

Si me párese genial_ dice Rini, Seiya paga la cuenta y se marchan del lugar, se suben a la moto y en 20 minutos llegan, Seiya le compra un algodón de azúcar a Rini, empiezan a mirar a distintos animales, el no los miraba mucho le prestaba mas atención cada gesto de Rini, memorizándose todas sus expresiones, varias veces Rini le encontró mirándola y se reían los dos, luego del zoológico Seiya la llevo al parque de diversiones, se subieron a los autos chocadores, entraron a la casa de los sustos, de tanto miedo que tenia Rini lo abrazo fuerte pero rápidamente se soltaron sonrojándose, después siguieron con varios juegos mas como la montaña rusa en donde gritaron como locos,hasta que se cansaron

Estuvo fabuloso pasar todo el día contigo Seiya, gracias_ dice Rini con una alegría mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento

Debo de confesarte que hace mucho que no venia a estos lugares, y que no me divertía como hoy, esto de ser cantante te priva de muchas cosas, como estas cosas simples que alegran a las personas_ dice Seiya con aire de tristeza y esto lo nota Rini

Te arrepiente de ser cantante?

No es eso, tiene sus ventajas de ser famoso, conoces muchas personas, viajes por todas partes, pero no se puede salir mucho ahí están los reporteros atento, a ver que cosas ases mal o bien para sacar provecho de la situación y no tienes mucha privacidad del todo, solo estando en la casa de uno_ de abre un poco Seiya con Rini se siente en confianza con ella

Si eso es cierto_ dice Rini mientras mira su reloj marcando 8:30 pm_ se paso volando el tiempo contigo Seiya, todavía no me creo que estoy con Seiya Kou, me párese un sueño echo realidad_ habla mas para ella que para él

Pues créelo, nos estaremos viendo seguido a hora que somos amigos, no me podrás sacar de enzima muy fácilmente_ dice en tono burlón Seiya y ase reír a Rini con su comentario

Yo nunca dejaría de ser tu amiga_ responde Rini mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo especial los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos y de inmediato Rini desvía su vista para otro lado_ ya es hora de irme

Si lose_ con pesar_ te llevo a tu casa_ dice Seiya no como pregunta si no una afirmación

He…no mejor déjame en la plaza si?_ dice nerviosa Rini

Esta bien_ no muy conforme, entonces se suben a la moto y 30 minutos después llegan

Bueno a qui nos despedimos, gracias por este día, la pase muy bien contigo_ dice Rini ya debajo de la moto, Seiya estaba recostado junto a su moto

Yo también la pase muy bien Rini, muy pronto repetiremos esta salida de acuerdo?_ dice Seiya con una sonrisa

Si_ responde mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Seiya_ hasta luego entonces_ se despide Rini y se aleja, Seiya se le queda mirando mientras se aleja

Rini…Rini no se que me has hecho, eres maravillosa_ dice en susurro Seiya, se sube a su moto y se aleja del lugar

………….en otra parte……..

párese que Seiya no va a venir madre_ dice Yaten malhumorado, él Setsuna y Katia se encontraban en la mesa a punto de cenar

de seguro a de estar con una conquista_ dice Katia en burla

tengo en tendido que Seiya ya tiene una novia_ responde Setsuna confundida

pero eso no evita que tenga otra por aquí_ le responde Katia levantando los hombros a su abuela

eso no nos incumbe Katia_ responde Yaten y ella ase con la mano señal de silencio_ madre dile que traigan la comida ya, esperamos bastante

esta bien_ habla Setsuna mientras se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, en eso tocan el timbre

yo voy!!_ se ofrece Katia mientras sale disparada del comedor, abre la puerta y se queda quieta al descubrir de quien se trataba_ que ases aquí?_ con sequedad se dirige a la mujer

Katia hija que grande te as puesto_ dice una alegre Mina mientras la abraza, pero Katia no corresponde a su abrazo_ no me invitas a pasar?_ pregunta al ver que Katia no dice nada y esta hace seña para que entre

Sigo sin entender que ases aquí?_ por fin habla Katia mientras va detrás de Mina quien no contesta a su pregunta, en eso a párese Yaten

Hola Yaten como estas?_ dice Mina mientras lo saluda

Bien Mina, veo que por fin te dignaste a aparecer_ dice con sarcasmo Yaten mirando a Mina en eso interrumpe Katia

Esperen….Yaten tu llamaste a Mina?_ le pregunta enojada a su padre

La necesitas Katia, yo solo no puedo contigo_ dice Yaten dolido

Katia se que estas enojada conmigo, pero podemos empezar de nuevo, por eso he venido para llevarte a Inglaterra para que vivas conmigo_ dice Mina tratando de acercarse a su hija pero esta retrocede

No Mina, si eso me lo hubieras dicho años antes cundo yo quería lo hubiera aceptado, pero a hora es distinto ya me he acostumbrado a estar sin ti y no te necesito, vete y sigue tu vida de actriz como lo venias asiendo hasta a hora, y déjame en paz_ dice dolida Katia a punto de llorar

No me iré Katia sin ti, quiero recompensarte los años que no estuve a tu lado, que hagamos cosas de madre e hija_ dice desesperada Mina con lagrimas corriendo en su mejilla por el rechazo de Katia

Que tienes cargo de conciencia por haberme dejado_ dice con burla mirándola con resentimiento_ de seguro que Yaten te llevo con el chisme de que me he escapado o que simplemente que me estoy convirtiendo en una rebelde y te sientes culpable, pues si que la tienes_ dice Katia exaltada en eso entra Setsuna y quiere calmar la situación

Katia por que no hablan mas a gusto en el despacho y sin levantar la voz_ propone mirando a su nieta y a Mina por ultimo a Yaten para que la ayude

Hija por que no le asemos caso a tu abuela si?_ dice en tono de suplica Yaten

No! yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir, no me iré con Mina ni a la esquina y punto!!!_ dice Katia, sale a correr hacía su cuarto, Yaten trata de agarrarla pero lo esquiva, Mina pone una mano en el hombre de Yaten dolida

Déjala ir Yaten será inútil seguir hablado con ella, esta muy enojada conmigo y lo acepto, mañana vendré de nuevo para intentarle hablar_ dice Mina mientras la ve desaparecer de su vista, Yaten la mira

Te quedaras? Y tu vida en Inglaterra?_ le pregunta serio

Si lo are por Katia me necesita y quiero estar a su lado, aunque a hora no me quiera ver, me quedare tres semana en Tokio en mi antigua departamento_ le responde con una media sonrisa

Por que no te quedas aquí Mina? hay muchas habitaciones_ propone Setsuna interviniendo en su conversación mirándola con bondad

No creo que sea la mejor idea Setsuna, de todos modo gracias por el ofrecimiento_ dice sinceramente Mina en eso el jardinero entra

Disculpa señores, por mi atrevimiento pero les quiero informar que la niña Katia acaba de salir por la ventana y trepar el muro, llevaba una mochila puesta se veía muy triste_ le informa y todos quedan serio

Gracias German puedes irte_ dice Setsuna y el hombre se retira

Ya esta agarrando la mala costumbre de escaparse esa niña_ dice enojado Yaten y se va a su despacho, Mina queda sorprendida por la reacción de Yaten

Que no la va a seguir?_ le dice a Setsuna y esta no sabe que decir_ boy a aceptar en quedarme esta noche con ustedes, voy a esperar a Katia en la sala si no le molesta

Esta bien Mina, tendrás una noche larga_ dice Setsuna y la deja sola

Mientras tanto Katia se termino de arreglar ya que no tubo tiempo de cambiarse de lo enojada que salio de su casa, llega al lugar de las carreras, hay muchos jóvenes reunidos todos esparcidos por pequeños grupos a lo lejos ve a Haruka con Michiru y se va con ellas

hola chicas!! como va las apuestas?_ pregunta al llegar sonriéndoles

vaya Maia pensé no vendrías_ habla Haruka con una sonrisa

mira a qui me tienes_ le responde

quisiera hablar contigo_ dice Haruka seria_ ven mientras te llevo a donde esta la moto que utilizaras_ mira a Michiru con una sonrisa y se encamina junto con Maia, llegan a un galpón algo oscuro había varias personas ni bien vieron a Haruka se alejaron dejándolas solas_ se quien eres en verdad_ larga de una y se queda de frente a Katia esta se paraliza por la confesión_ pero quédate tranquila no diré nada por que tampoco me conviene_ termina de decir espera para que Katia hable pero esta se queda callada

Katia porque estas por estos lugares?, teniéndolo todo, expone tu vida en peligro_ dice Haruka mencionando su nombre real

Haruka no quiero hablar del tema, me gusta estar a qui eso es todo, muéstrame la moto_ dice seria y Haruka no dice mas nada, se encamina mas adentro del galpón prende una luz rebelando a una hermosa tuning Rieju Matrix Pro 49cc de color fucsia las llantas y la mitad de la moto, en la parte trasera de color azul junto con las llanta, Katia se maravilla y se acerca a tocarla

Es una hermosura verdad?_ dice Haruka tirándole el casco para que lo use y esta lo agarra

Si es lo máximo!!_ responde Katia se coloca el casco en las mato y se sube a la moto encendiéndola

Bueno es hora de irnos_ dice Haruka y Katia asiente, y la sigue con la moto a la pista, todos estaban apostando, en el medio se encontraba Diamante con su moto esperando a su contrincante mientras charlaba con sus amigos y con Berly abrazándolo, todos prestan atención cuando Haruka llega junto a Michiru y Habla

Es hora de que empiece la primera carrera de la noche!! Hoy tendremos a la principiante Maia quien se enfrentara con Diamante que estuvo bien la otra semana, a hora a sus posiciones_ indico mirando a Katia que estaba un poco nerviosa quien mientras se iba acercando escuchaba frases como " te van a patiar tu trasero niña" o "gánale preciosa" y otras cosas mas, se coloca del lado derecho de Diamante

Hola cariño como estas?_ dice tratando de ser seductor esta no dice nada_ no podré dejarme ganar, una pena porque no quisiera dejarte mal pero apostaron mucho en mi por que saben que te ganare y no quiero defraudarlos_ termina con una sonrisa muy engreído estaba

Diamante te han dicho "que hablas mucho y actúas poco"_ dice fastidiada Katia colocándose el casco y mirando a una chica parada a unos 3 m de ellos con un pañuelo rojo, Diamante se quedo callado por un momento y ase lo mismo

Preparados….._ enciende los motores_ en sus marcas……ya!!!_ dice la chica soltando el pañuelo y los dos competidores arranca, le lleva la ventaja Diamante por unos metros a Katia que al ver que le esta ganando acelera mas la moto igualándolo, Diamante la ve y se inclina mucho a la derecha obligando a Katia a esquivarlo en eso su moto se tambalea y desacelera un poco y Diamante sigue como si nada, esto enfurece Katia que estabiliza la moto y arranca a toda velocidad cruzando Diamante que bajo la guardia creyéndose ganador a pocos metros de la meta, Katia paso bien al lado de su contrincante asiendo que este pierda el equilibrio, su freno se trabo no podía disminuir su velocidad así que no le quedo de otra que saltar de su moto antes de que se estrello contra el muro él dio varias vueltas sobre el asfalto, se levanto todo adolorido y ve que Katia ya había ganado la carrera todos sus amigos se les acerca

Oye Diamante te encuentras bien?_ le dice unos de ellos, Diamante enfurecido se saca el casco y lo tira

Me izó trampa me toco!!_ grita furioso mientras ve que hay muchas personas alrededor de Katia felicitándola

Diamante perdí mucho dinero apostando por ti, como vas a perder con una niña_ dice un hombro fortachón agarrándole del cuello

Espera Tómas… yo lo solucionaré….te lo juro_ dice aterrado Diamante tratando de safarse de su agarre y el hombre lo suelta

Mas te vale que me consigas todo lo que perdí_ termina de decir Tómas y se aleja con sus amigos, dejando un poco tranquilo a Diamante

Amor como pudiste perder con esa!!_ dice Berly con desprecio

No se que paso yo iba ganado, pero de una apareció Maia y me desconcertó y para colmo se me trabo el freno_ dice furioso Diamante en esa llega Maia seguida de varias personas

Como dice el dicho Diamante "el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor" ni con trampa me pudiste ganar_ dice con burla Maia

Solo fue suerte de principiante_ responde con sequedad

Como quieras_ dice esta marchándose a festejar su triunfo en eso llegan unos tipos con una gorra entre las manos

Maia como tu has ganado a qui tienes tu premio_ dice un hombre delgado con pelo lacio, le entrega el dinero de las apuestas que era mucha

Gracias_ dice Maia agarrándolo y buscando entre la multitud a alguien y lo encuentra_ ya se quién dárselo _dice en vos baja mientras se acerca a la chica que estaba sentada con una niña en brazos_ hola Para Para como estas?_ saludándola a ella y dándole un beso a la niña

Hola Maia felicidades por tu triunfo_ responde

Gracias, mira esto es lo que gane y quiero dártelo a ti y a tu nena, es una buena cantidad_ dice ofreciéndole el dinero

No es tuyo, tu la ganaste_ dice Para Para alejando el dinero de ella

Vamos Para Para acéptalo tú la necesitas mas que yo, tu que tienes a esta preciosura por mantener_ mirando a la bebe dormida_ a demás si no lo acepta me sentiré ofendida _ asiendo puchero

Esta bien, pero con la condición de que me dejes devolverte cuando yo tenga_ dice Para Para recibiendo el dinero

Bueno si tu te sientes mejor así, lo haré_ dice Maia regalándole una sonrisa, muy cerca de allí un hombre la observa detenidamente

* * *

Gracias por esperar es que me cuesta seguir, yo ya quiero estar en la trama jaja que todavía no llega u_u je saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Interrogatorio, y algo mas**

Seiya regresaba con su moto a su casa con una gran sonrisa, espera a que el portero le abra y entra, se baja de la moto ya en el garaje antes de entrar saca su celular y le marca a Rini quien al ver que era él atendió rápido

hola_ atiende ella alegre

hola Rini solo te llamaba para saber si llegaste bien a tu casa_ le dice Seiya ya adentro de la casa

bien ya estoy en el portón de mi casa gracias por preocuparte Seiya_ responde mientras se encamina a la entrada y se queda un rato en la puerta

claro que me preocupo por ti, no quisiera que te pase nada Rini_ dice Seiya con una media sonrisa que se desaparece al ver a Mina sentada en el sillón del living leyendo un libro_ bueno me alivia que ya estés en tu casa, otro día saldremos de nuevo de acuerdo? A hora te dejo Rini, que tengas una buena noche…saludos _ le dice Seiya, guarda su celular y se acerca a Mina

hola Mina como estas? que sorpresa verte por aquí?_ le dice mientras la saluda y se sienta al frente en otro sillón mientras ella deja su libro al costado

hola Seiya bien, vengo por Katia que me necesita_ le responde con melancolía

que bien y ella a donde esta? Porque no esta contigo?_ dice mientras la busca con la mirada

ella salio_ fue su simple respuesta y Seiya entendió ya lo que pasaba

se escapo de nuevo verdad?_ le dice y Mina solo asiente un deje de culpa brilló en sus ojos_ no te preocupes por Katia se sabe cuidar muy bien…te quedaras en casa?_ le pregunta cambiando de tema

si, en principio no quería, pero a hora que Katia se fue he cambiado de idea, la voy a esperar_ responde Mina un poco seria

me párese bien_ parándose_ bueno te dejo yo me iré a mi cuarto_ dice y Mina solo le sonríe, Seiya sale dejándola sola

…………………mientras…………….

buen triunfo Maia, te has ganado la moto_ dice Haruka al llegar con Michiru al lugar en donde estaba

gracias Haruka pero debo decir que Diamante no jugo del todo limpio, casi me caigo cuando quiso chocarme_ le responde Maia seria

si eso lo pude notar, pero igual le diste su merecido_ dice Haruka mientras miraba a Diamante discutir con su novia_ bueno te dejo seguiré viendo a los otros competidores nos vamos Michiru?_ y esta asiente y se retiran

bueno Maia yo me iré llevare a mi beba a dormir_ decía Para Para mientras se levantaba

te acompaño, de paso me comprare algo para tomar_ se ofrece Maia y Para Para le sonríe, así Maia luego de dejar a su amiga regresa con una botella de vodka y tomaba de ella mientras miraba al costado de calle junto con las otras personas las carreras que se hacían, alguien se coloca al costado de ella

felicidades por tu victoria_ le habla el joven tratando de entablar una conversación con la chica

ha gracias_ le responde sin mucho animo de hablar con un extraño

esta muy bueno el espectáculo verdad?_ le habla la persona masculina

si!! ni hablar de eso!!_ responde Maia disfrutando el panorama sin voltear a ver a su acompañante mientras sigue bebiendo su bebida

mi nombre es Safiro mucho gusto_ se presenta el joven mientras le extiende su mano, queriendo comprobar sus sospechas, Maia se tensó al escuchar el nombre "no puede ser él, que hace aquí? me va a descubrir" pensaba Maia, entonces decide huir de él, Safiro comprueba sus sospecha con esa huida y decide perseguirla

por que te huyes de mi? será porque….te he descubierto Katia Kuo?_ le dice Safiro al oído cuando la alcanzó, Katia se detiene y lo enfrenta

no estoy huyendo de ti solo… quería salir a despejarme un poco_ dice de lo mas natural_ ya me descubriste, de seguro a hora le llegaras con el chisme a mis padres no?_ pregunta desafiante Katia y Safiro solo le sonríe Ella lo miró con irritación. – No veo qué tiene eso de divertido

así que mamá y papá no saben a donde esta la niña he?_ dice con ironía Safiro y Katia lo mira enojada por lo ultimo _ descuida no les diré nada, solo con una condición_ determina Safiro y Katia le forma una mueca

lo que me faltaba!! Que te crees idiota, no haré nada que me pidas_ dice enfurecida Katia se da media vuelta y se aleja caminando, Safiro la persigue

no pienses mal Katia, solo quería que no vinieras mas por este lugar es peligroso_ dice Safiro mientras va detrás de ella

ahórrate tus preocupaciones Safiro no me interesa_ dice Katia sin detenerse en eso un joven de tez blanca, alto y cabello corto y negro se acerca a Katia

pasa algo aquí Maia?_ dice el joven abrazándola y mirando serio a Safiro

no Kevin el hombre ya se iba_ responde Katia mirando a Safiro para que se valla, a Safiro no le queda de otra que alejarse no quería pelear con nadie

segura preciosa que no quieres que le de su merecido a ese idiota?_ dice Kevin mientras lo ve irse

no!!..digo no hace falta_ dice Katia preocupada de que lo lastimen_ vamos a tomar algo si?_ propone Katia y se reúnen con un grupo de amigos, Katia llevaba tomando de todo un poco ya se encontraba ebria, eran las 2:30 am ya no había muchas personas en el lugar, Kevin se da cuenta que Katia se encuentra regalada y decide llevarla a otro lugar

Preciosa déjame llevarte hasta tu casa_ le dice y esta acepta con un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza se despiden de todos y se alejan, seguido por alguien de cerca

Kevin no me encuentro bien_ decía Katia agarrándose de la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que tenia

Espera ya falta poco para llegar a mi casa_ dice este llevándola a rastra, se encontraban cerca de un baldío

No quiero ir a tu…_ no termina de decir Katia porque queda inconsciente

Rayos!! Se desmayo_ dice Kevin mientras la deja en el suelo_ no importa me sacare las ganas igual_ mientras intenta bajar el sierre de su pantalón es golpeado de atrás y cae al costado de Katia

Que intentas hacer desgraciado!!_ dice Safiro enfurecido mirando a Kevin en el suelo

Quien te crees que eres para atacarme de esa manera_ dice Kevin ya de pie y enfrentándolo, en eso Safiro saca su arma y Kevin lo mira horrorizado_ esta bien es toda tuya_ dice levantando las manos

Lárgate de mi vista si no quieres te llene de plomo!!_ le amenaza Safiro con el arma, Kevin sale corriendo del lugar, Safiro guarda su arma detrás de la espalda y se acerca a levantar del suelo a Katia_ te dije que era peligroso_ le decía mientras la llevaba a su auto_ no te puedo llevar así a tu casa, mejor te llevare a mi departamento_ concluyo Safiro mientras la veía en el lado del copiloto de su auto, llegan después de 20 minutos de viaje al departamento de Safiro, Katia no había despertado aun, le costo mucho llevarla cargada hasta su cuarto, la deposita cuidadosamente en su cama, se queda observándola mientras le acaricia su rostro con su mano "eres tan tierna mientras duermes" pensaba Safiro en eso Katia entreabre los ojos y lo ve muy cerca de su cara, ella sonríe creyendo que esta soñando por el efecto del alcohol

Safiro_ fue lo único que dijo porque lo agarro del cuello y lo besó con fuerza en los labios, Safiro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar hasta que al fin correspondió el beso, a demás en la posición en que esta no puede hacer mucho por escapar, el beso se hace mas apasionado por parte de Katia lleva sus manos a la camisa y desabotona uno a uno con urgencia mientras que Safiro con su mano fue inconscientemente a la cintura de ella con necesidad hasta que reacciona cuando siente las manos de Katia llegar hasta su pantalón y agarra el brazo de ella deteniendo su labor

Espera Katia!!, no continúes_ dice con vos ronca por el deseo mientras la mira a los ojos_ no hagamos algo que después nos arrepentiremos_ le suplica con la poca cordura que tenia

Por favor Safiro quiero estar contigo _ dice ella con una mirada llena de deseo en sus pupilas verde, y de nuevo unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado, que desborda los sentimientos contenidos de los dos…

A la mañana Hotaru y Andrea deciden ir a casa de su amiga para acorralarla de preguntas que tenían para hacerles, no se esperaron a que Rini las llamara, entonces golpean la puerta y es atendida por Endy quien justo iba a salir

Hola Endy venimos a ver a Rini_ le dice Hotaru mientras lo saluda y Andre también

Ha….bueno ella todavía no se ha levantado_ le informa_ pero pasen yo voy de salida a dios chicas_ se hace a un lago para que entren y el sale después

Gracias_ dicen las dos, son recibidas por una alegre Serena

Hola!! chicas como están?_ mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a cada una

Bien tía Serena_ dice Andrea con un sonrisa

Vinimos a ver a nuestra amiga_ le dice Hotaru también con una sonrisa_ que nos dijo Endy que sigue dormida

Si justo la iba a ir a levantar para desayunar_ dice Serena sonriente_ pero ustedes lo aran mejor que yo_ le anima para que suban señalando la escalera y ellas se suben, y se detienen en su puerta

Hey golpeamos primero?_ dice Andre y Hotaru lo niega

No entremos sin tocar_ responde Hotaru entrando con Andrea, ven que Rini esta durmiendo placidamente

La despertamos ya o esperamos un momento?_ dice Andrea en voz baja

Esperemos un poco, cuéntame lo que paso ayer con Helio?_ dice Hotaru mientras se sienta a los pies de la cama de su amiga y le palmea un lugar a Andrea que duda un poco pero accede, Rini siente un hundimiento a sus pies pero no le da importancia hasta que empieza a oír murmullo y presta atención sin despertarse del todo

Bueno fue hermoso pasar todo el día con él en el yate, pero a veces estaba como ido no me prestaba mucha atención creo que ese viaje no lo preparo por mi, si no para otra persona_ dice un poco triste y Hotaru cree saber para quien, Rini comprende a su amiga

Bueno pero lo importante es que estuviste con él y la pasaste bien Andre, ánimo de a poquito podrás entrar en su vida_ anima Hotaru con una sonrisa Rini sin que ellas se den cuenta les tira una almohadón

Oigan dejen de cuchichiar en mi presencia_ dice al fin Rini abriendo sus ojos

Desde cuando te hacías la dormida he?_ responde Hotaru divertida tirándole la almohada

Si venimos a despertarte dormilona_ dice Andre mientras empieza hacerle cosquilla

No…no cosquilla no _ decía entre risas Rini Hotaru se suma también_ esta bien, esta bien me rindo ya me levanto_ grita Rini dejando de reírse Levantando las manos en señal de rendición ellas la dejan en paz

Esta bien ve a cambiarte _decía Hotaru mientras le saca las cobijas a Rini y ella con un puchero se levanta, agarra unas ropas y se mete al baño, las chicas se sientan en la cama a esperarla entre risas, Rini regresa en 5 minutos

Bueno a qui estoy como nueva, para que soy buena?_ dice Rini haciéndose la inocente

Hay no te hagas la desentendida, tu bien sabes a que venimos_ dice Hotaru tirándole una almohada que lo esquivo

Si, si bueno estuve con… Seiya Kou chicas!!!_ dijo feliz agarrando a sus amigas con una gran abrazo

Que bien Rini te beso?_ dice curiosa Andre después de que Rini las soltó

Noooo, el y yo somos amigos, pero que mas quisiera yo je_ responde mientras se sienta en su cama junto con ellas

Entonces que hicieron?_ dice Hotaru interrogando a su amiga

Bueno nos fuimos al parque…

Mientras que Rini les Le contaba, con lujos de detalle, cada palabra dicha y hecho ocurrido. En el departamento de Safiro Katia se encontraba acostada y despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

hay mi cabeza_ dice agarrando con su mano, en eso levanta la sabana y nota que esta desnuda y se sienta de golpe_ que caramba hice?_ asustada y mira a su alrededor después a su acompañante_ Safiro?_ lo ve durmiendo placidamente_ como fui a parar aquí? No me acuerdo de nada… hay este dolor de cabeza_ quejándose mientras se agarra la cien_ tengo que salir de aquí_ dice en susurro para no despertar a Safiro, nota que todavía lleva puesta la peluca, mientras sale de la cama, busca sus ropas y se lo coloca rápido, antes de salir de la recamara se detiene a echarle un ultimo vistazo a Safiro, se le forma una pequeña sonrisita y sale. Mientras va caminando por los pasillos de hotel intenta saber en que momento llegó a la cama con Safiro, ve un cartel donde dice baño de mujeres y entra, se lava la cara y se saca la peluca dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera rubia y lo guarda adentro de su blusa, mira su reloj de mano eran las 10 am y se apura a irse, al salir del hotel llama a un taxi le da las indicaciones al chofer y él la lleva a su casa en 20 minutos, le paga al taxista y se baja del auto, se dirige al portón y el guardia al verla le abre, mientras se dirigía a la entrada ve dos autos estacionado, el auto gris era la de su tío Taiki pero el rojo no lo reconocía, así que se dirige al guardia

de quien es el auto rojo?_ le pregunta Katia

es de su madre señorita Katia_ le responde amable el señor y Katia se sorprende

y hace cuanto es que llego?_ le interroga para estar prevenida

ella esta desde anoche señorita_ le responde incrédulo

gracias_ dice y se encamina a la entrada**creí que se había ido de nuevo a Inglaterra**_ pensaba Katia mientras entraba a su casa, se encamina hasta la escalera, oye murmullos provenir en el living, el resto de la familia se encontraba charlando ahí, así que Katia cambia de idea y decide ir a saludarlos

hola familia!! pero que lindo verlos todos reunidos_ dice con ironía Katia mientras da un pequeño aplauso mirando a Mina quien deja de charlar con Ami al verla, todos prestan atención a Katia _ no se preocupen por mi sigan charlando yo solo pasaba a saludarlos antes de irme a mi cuarto_ diciendo esto se da la vuelta y sube a la escaleras

Katia espérame! voy contigo_ dice Soe mientras la persiga, dejando a los adultos sin hablar, se produce un ambiente tenso en el ambiente entonces Setsuna se para del sillón

Mina, Ami por que no me acompañan a ver como va la comida_ propone y las dos se miran un momento y aceptan, salen con Setsuna rumbo a la cocina, Seiya es el primero en hablar de los tres

Bueno hermano velo el lado bueno al asunto por lo menos Katia llego bien a casa, y a demás tienes a Mina para que te ayude con tu hija_ dice con calma mirando a Yaten

Si ya lo se_ responde este mirando al suelo

Bueno porque no hablamos un poco sobre el nuevo cd_ dice Taiki mirándolos y los dos le prestan atención a su hermano mayor.

Samy se encontraba tocando el timbre del departamento de Safiro quien no atendía a su llamado así que insistía con el botón y un mal humorado Safiro le abre por fin la puerta

que manera es esa de tocar el timbre, me lo vas a romper_ dice Safiro serio y deja la puerta abierta y se dirige a la cocina, Samy entra y lo sierra después

que facha amigo_ viéndole solo con un pantalón corto y sin nada arriba

Aja. _dijo haciendo un ademán para que siguiera hablando mientras caminaba hacia a la cocina

te venia a pedir disculpa por no haber ido anoche contigo_ dice en vos alta para que lo oiga desde la cocina, el se sienta en el sofá

cuéntame por que no apareciste?_ le pregunta Safiro mientras venia con una taza de café y le ofrece a Samy en el aire

no gracias , lo que paso es que anoche hable con los padres de Hotaru para hacer su novio oficial_ le dice con una sonrisa

que bien por ti hermano, ustedes son tal para cual_ le dice con una sonrisa Safiro en eso se queda pensativo recargado contra el marco de la puerta bebiendo su café

te pasa algo Safiro?_ dice preocupado Samy observándolo

eh…no estoy bien_ se incorpora y se acerca a su amigo_ bueno no_ dice mientras deja la taza en la mesita y se agarra la cabeza Samy no lo entiende así que espera a que continué_ anoche me acosté con Katia kuo_ siendo directo

que!!como paso eso?_ dice Samy sorprendido por la noticia

ella estaba anoche en el lugar que nos asignaron a investigar, solo que con otro nombre y por supuesto con una peluca pero yo la recocí, después un maldito se quiso aprovechar de ella que estaba ebria_ lo dice con rabia acordándose del echo_ pero pude llegar a tiempo y lo amenacé con mi arma, por suerte ella estaba desmallada y no se entero de nada, así que la traje aquí con buena intención, la deje en mi cama justo cuando iba alejarme de ella se despertó y me sorprendió con un beso y paso lo que paso_ dijo sin detallar mucho

no se que decirte amigo, sabes que es un delito lo que has hecho es una menor de edad_ dice Preocupado Samy mirándolo a los ojos

si lo se_ dice golpeando la mesa con los puños y levantándose del sillón_ pero no me pude resistir a sus encantos _ finaliza Safiro mirando la venta hacia fuera, Samy toca su hombro

dime Safiro sientes algo por Katia?_ le pregunta

no se…creo que si_ le responde mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello, tratando de peinarlo y Samy niega con la cabeza y sonríe

Rini se encontraba despidiéndose de sus amigas en el portón

bueno Rini mas tarde nos reunimos para terminar el trabajo practico que nos quedo pendiente para mañana_ dice Hotaru mientras le da un beso en la mejilla

si las espero_ responde Rini

yo estoy de acuerdo_ dice Andre dándole un beso en la mejilla

Adiós Rini_ se despide Iván quien esperaba a su hermana para irse, Rini le saluda con el brazo y luego se marchan los tres, Rini se encamina hacia su casa, sus padres la esperaban para comer en la mesa también se encontraba Helio hablando con su hermano

Katia se encontraba en su habitación charlando con su prima y en eso tocan la puerta

pase_ dice esta, y ve que era Mina_ ha!! eres tu_ dice con desden mientras se peina su cabello frente al espejo

bueno yo me voy con mis padres_ dice Soe mientras se dirige a la puerta Mina hace un lugar para que salga

Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo_ dice mientras la ve por el espejo, Mina se sienta en la orilla de la cama

No, como te dije anoche quiero ganarme tu cariño de nuevo Katia_ dice Mina con dulzura, Katia no le dio importancia porque quedo pensando en Safiro, **" ****de seguro pensara que soy una chica fácil"_ **por un momento se olvido de la presencia de Mina hasta que ella habla

Katia por favor dime la verdad, tu consumes droga?_ pregunta preocupada Mina y Katia le presta atención

Tu me ves cara de drogadicta Mina?!_ grita ofendida Katia mientras encara a su madre, quien se quedó callada por la reacción violentan de su hija_ claro que no!! No llegare a ese punto de perderme de la realidad, solo me divierto de otra manera_ dice mas calmada, y se dirige a la ventana, Mina se siente un poco aliviada por la confesión

Katia no sabes como me alegra de que no las consumas, pero cambiemos de tema, me gustaría saber en donde pasaste la noche?_ pregunta mientras séle acerca Katia seda la vuelta y la mira

Solo confórmate con que estoy bien y no me paso nada_ responde enojada y sale de su cuarto dejando a Mina ahí, se dirige a la cocina donde están su abuela, su tía con Soe

Abue me tendrás que disculpar pero no tengo hambre, me podrás prestar tu auto? Quiero salir un rato_ le dice con suplica

Esta bien, tu sabes a donde están las llaves_ le responde Setsuna y Katia acepta y se marcha, agarra las llaves del auto pero le llama la atención un juego de llaves y lo agarra

Es de un departamento, de quien será?, voy averiguarlo_ dice Katia y se va, agarra el auto y sale de la propiedad, llega al edificio que dice en la llave, entra al edificio y ve al portero limpiando, un hombre mayor de edad

Hola, me podrías ayudar a encontrar que numero de departamento le pertenece esta llave?_ le pregunta amablemente mientras le muestra las llaves y el hombre le sonríe

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ya eres todo una mujercita, Katia verdad?_ le pregunta y ella lo mira extraño

Usted me conoce?_ confundida tratando de acordarse si es que lo conoce

Si jovencita, tus padres y tu Vivian antes en este edificio, tu eras muy pequeñita, por eso no te acuerdas de mi, luego después se fueron y no te vi mas_ le responde el señor

A…entonces me ayudaras a saber que departamento es?_ inquiere Katia

Si es el 108, del 5to piso_ le responde

Gracias señor_ se despide y se sube al ascensor, llega hasta la puerta y entra, el lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, estaba decorado con un color celeste claro, en medio estaba el living con un sillón grande, había tres maletas grandes al lado de este, pero no le dio importancia, se acerca hasta la mesita de luz en donde se encontraba un foto en donde esta ella de unos tres años feliz junto con sus dos padres de a cada lado, Katia sonríe con melancolía no se percata que le cae una lagrima, deja el porta retrato de nuevo en su lugar, se seca las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, mira todo el lugar decide ir a las habitaciones, entra en la que había sido de ella, decorada toda de rosado y blanco, en medio estaba su cama en ella estaba su oso favorito de niña se acerca y lo agarra fuerte contra pecho acordándose de el, se retira de su cuarto llevándose con ella al oso, entra al cuarto que era de sus padres, estaba bien ordenado, decorado como el living, también había varios porta retratos en todo rinco, se acerca al armario que se encontraba en la esquina y abre los cajones de abajo, encuentra un sobre amarillo grande le da una pequeña ojeada y ve que se trata de una ecografía, lo deja a un lado para verlo después, encuentra también un álbum de foto y lo saca, no ve otras cosas interesantes así que lo sierra y agarra el álbum junto con el sobre y se va hacia el living, se sienta en el sillón, mira primero el álbum, en ella estaba ella de bebe, en su primer baño, Mina alimentando a su hija con una sonrisa, casi todas las fotos son de ella, termina de mirarlas, agarra el sobre y saca la ecografía, lo coloca en dirección a la ventana para verlo mejor, en ella se observan dos manchas negra, y eso la deja confundida

Esta ecografía no puede ser de Mina, claramente se ve que son dos bebes, yo no tengo hermano_ dice en vos alta sin creerlo, una vos suena en el silencio del lugar

Si lo ibas a tener……

Chan chan channn quien será?? Jaja…..Lo siento mucho por la demora, espero que le gusten el capitulo, habrá nuevos personajes saludos


	7. Chapter 7

_**Verdades, un encuentro y una pelea**_

si lo ibas a tener_ Katia se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su madre. Gira lentamente para ver el rostro de Mina entristecida, parada en el marco de la puerta

que haces aquí?...como…como me encontraste?_ dice Katia sobresaltada dejando la radiografía al costado y parándose del sillón

he venido a cambiarme de ropa, por si no te has dado cuenta están mis maletas aquí_ dice Mina señalando las maletas Katia las ve

ah… no me di cuenta_ dice en susurro y mira la radiografía_ iba a tener un hermano? Que le paso? Por que yo no sabia nada?_ Katia hace las preguntas todas juntas desorientada mientras lo agarra y la queda mirando, Mina entra al departamento y se sienta en el sillón

no te lo conté por que me costo mucho sobreponerme de la perdida de tu hermano y no quería que te pusieras triste_ dice con la mirada gacha puesta en sus manos que estaban apretadas como puño, Katia la escuchaba atentamente de pie su relato_ fue culpa mía_ reprochándose_ tenia 15 años estaba de 8 meses de embarazo…..

…………….. Flash back…………

- sabes que Mina me canse!! de tus inseguridades…tus celos me voy, es inútil hacerte entender que yo no te engaño, que te quiero a ti….pero si quieres creer a otras personas hazlo!! Yo me largo_ dice Yaten de 18 años cansado de repetir lo mismo con mucho dolor, se da la espalda y se dirige hacia la salida

- si vete, no te quiero ver_ responde Mina con lagrimas en los ojos, Yaten enojado azota la puerta, Mina se queda mirando la salida del departamento llorando amargamente, se sienta en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos. Se queda dormida después de varias horas de llorar…Pasan los días Mina no sale del departamento, sus amigas Lita de 20 años, Rei y Serena 18, Ami de 19, la van a visitar.

- Mina nos preocupas, mira como estas, tienes que comer por tus niños_ decía Lita quien venia de la cocina con un plato de comida, las otras estaban alrededor de la cama

- no tengo hambre chicas de verdad_ decía ella mientras miraba raro la comida

- Mina es ridículo que dudes de Yaten, el pobre todos los días nos pregunta por ti, se nota que te ama_ dice Rei en defensa de Yaten

- A demás estas actuando muy infantil Mina, vas hacer madre es hora que madures, que pienses que primero están tus hijos después tu, así que come esa comida bien rica que te izo Lita_ decía algo seria Ami, las otras la miraban asombradas

- Anda Mina no seas caprichosa cómetela toda, tu sabes que la comida de Lita es la mejor y la mas rica_ dice Serena mirando la comida con unas ganas y todas empiezan a reír

- chicas gracias, ustedes son las mejores, no se que haría sin ustedes_ dice Mina viéndolas a todas mientras se la salen unas pequeñas lagrimas

- tu sabes que te queremos como si fueras nuestra hermana pequeña_ dice Lita

- abrazo grupal!!_ propone Serena y todas abrazan a Mina.

Luego de dejar a Mina descansando y haber ayudado a limpiar el departamento las chicas se retiran a sus respectivas casas. Al otro día Mina se levanta por un fuerte dolor en el vientre, de inmediato se sienta de nuevo para haber si se calma un poco pero el dolor es cada ves peor, entonces busca como puede el teléfono que tenia en la mesita de luz y marca el primer numero que se acordaba el de Ami espera a que atienda mientras jadea de dolor, Ami quien se dirigía al colegio siente el sonido de su celular en la mochila y de inmediato lo busca, y ve en la pantalla que era Mina

hola Mina que sucede?_ pregunta ella tranquilamente

Ami ven ayúdame…ahhh me duele mucho_ dice Mina entre cortada aguantando el dolor fuerte, Ami se alarma por los quejido de su amiga

Esta bien Mina, respira hondo y exhala, yo estaré pronto ahí contigo_ decía Ami mientras llama a un taxi con la mano_ no te preocupes amiga todo estará bien_ reconfortándola y corta la llamada cuando entra al taxi. Mina estaba siguiendo la recomendación de su amiga pero el dolor no se iba

Maldición!!... me duele mucho_ dijo mientras se acostaba de nuevo a la cama y acariciaba su vientre_ que no sea nada malo Dios, mis niños no_ decía mirando al techo mientras empezaba a llorar y acariciaba su prominente vientre.

Ya pasaron 3 horas, Ami ya estaba en el hospital público esperando que le informaran como se encontraba su amiga, le había llevado para hacer análisis y radiografías, un doctor se dirige a Ami

es usted familiar de la señorita Mina Aino?_ le dice el doctor preocupado y Ami se acerca a este

no soy su amiga, como se encuentra ella doctor y sus pequeños?_ le pregunta preocupada

bueno le informo que le realizaremos una cesaría de urgencia a su amiga por que uno de los mellizos se esta asfixiando con su cordón umbilical y necesitamos que alguien firme para poder proceder con la intervención de inmediato_ le informa el doctor y Ami se asusta por la noticia

esta bien yo firmare, haga lo que sea para salvarlos_ dice decidida, el doctor le entrega el papel y lo firma, luego de esto el medico entra de nuevo al quirófano, y ordena a que preparen todo de urgencia. Ami se encontraba asustada por Mina y los niños, y se acordó que no llamo a sus amigas ni a Yaten así que lo hace.

En el quirófano

Mina se encontraba algo dormida, por la anestesia que le suministraron, veía mucho movimiento a su alrededor y eso la tenia asustada, pensaba que sus hijos no estaban bien, mientras tanto el doctor le estaba realizando la cesaría, primero encontró al niño que se encontraba con su cordón en el cuello, lo saca de inmediato y le entrega a la enfermera después de cortar el cordón

doctor la paciente esta teniendo la presión baja_ informa un enfermera alarmada, quien monitoreaba la presión sanguínea

no puede ser a un me falta el otro_ le dice este y prosigue con el otro rápidamente, Mina se encontraba muy mal veía borroso en eso escucha un llanto y después otro antes de perder el conocimiento.

Yaten se encontraba al lado de la cama de Mina durmiendo, en eso ella despierta, se siente desorientada, observa el lugar y lo ve

Yaten?_ lo llama y él al escucharla reacciona y se acerca rápido a ella

Mina que bueno que despertaste_ dice con alegría, con los ojos ojerosos

Que paso?_ en eso toca su panza plana_ y mis hijos? donde están Yaten?_ empezando a alterarse e intentando levantarse pero el la vuelve a costar

Mina tranquila, lo que paso es que permaneciste inconsciente por 2 días, después de la cesaría_ dice Yaten con pena, a la ves pensando como decirle lo de su hijo

Como quieres que este tranquila si no me dices que paso con ellos, dímelo por favor_ suplica Mina mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimas, él esquiva la mirada

Bueno Mina….uno de ellos nació enfermo, con dificultad respiratoria…tuvo un para respiratorio y no aguanto, Yoshio lamentablemente falleció_ dice Yaten pausadamente con vos rota, y ella queda estática asimilando la noticia que fue como un baldazo de agua fría, en eso una enfermera de unos 37 años entra al dormitorio

Que bueno que ya allá despertado_ habla y mira el expediente que estaba a los pies de la camilla, Mina reacciona y mira a Yaten con desesperación

No Yaten eso no puede ser, Yoshio no pudo nacer enfermo, si no tenia nada en la ecografía, los dos estaban bien a demás yo escuche a mis hijos llorar antes de perder el conocimiento, yo los escuche claro y fuerte no parecían ninguno enfermo_ explica Mina empezando a entrar en pánico

Amor hable con el medico y me explico lo que le paso a Yoshio, no lo vi. porque no me animaba, así que le hable a mi madre para que se encargue de los tramites, pero Mina nos queda Katia tenemos que ser fuerte por ella_ dice con tristeza Yaten tratando de convencerla

Me niego a creer que Yoshio este muerto, siento aquí_ señalándose el corazón_ que no es verdad que esta vivo y me necesita, Yaten Yoshio no esta muerto, no esta!!_ grita Mina tratando de levantarse, entonces la enfermera se acerca al suero

Es mejor que se calme señorita, le inyectare este calmante para que este mas tranquila y duerma un poco_ le informa esta y le inyecta la jeringa en el suero

Nooo quiero verlos Yaten, quiero verlos_ decía Mina débil, se le estaban serrando los parpados

Tranquila amor todo estará bien, cuando despierte estaré con Katia en mis brazos para que la veas_ dice Yaten en susurro mientras le da un pequeño beso en los labios y ella se queda dormida de nuevo

……………… fin de Flash…………

todo estará bien…_ dice en murmullo Mina mirando a la nada, Katia se encontraba con los ojos aguados mirando a su madre, quien tenia la mirada en el suelo_ te juro Katia que los escuche a los dos llorando, no fue producto de mi imaginación, me niego que allá nacido enfermo, pero nunca vi. el cuerpecito de tu hermano y Yaten tampoco lo quiso ver, yo porque permanecí inconciente 2 días después de la cesaría y él por dolor al verlo sin vida, así que todo el funeral lo izo tu abuela_ no aguanto mas y se largo a llorar y Katia tampoco

mamá cuanto lo siento, perdóname por hacerte recordar tu dolor_ dice Katia abalanzándose sobre ella abrazándola, Mina la recibió mas cuando la llamo mamá_ lo siento tanto mami, yo siendo tan cruel contigo, rechazándote, perdóname _ no sabia mas que decirle, Mina agarra el rostro Katia con las dos manos y la mira a los ojos

no perdóname tú a mí, por descuidarte en estos años, por alejarme de ti, por no comprender que me quedabas tu, es que paso muchas cosas después de ello, me sentí mal no me repuse de la muerte de su hermano del todo, así que me enfoque en mis estudios y también en mis sueños de ser artista para olvidarme del vacio que sentía_ explica, Katia se sienta en el sofá para escucharla de cerca.

No se te ocurrió hacer investigaciones o algo?_ pregunta Katia mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano

Lo intente pero Yaten no me creía, me decía que ya nada se podía hacer, que Yoshio ya no estaba con nosotros, que no me martirizara con suposiciones sin fundamento, entonces lo deje por la buena_ dice resignada Mina sin ver a su hija, Katia se queda en silencio asimilando todo lo que dijo su madre, se produce su silencio algo incómodo_ me imagino que no has comido nada verdad?_ cambiando de tema y Katia niega con la cabeza_ pues yo tampoco ¿Qué te párese si salimos a comer las dos?_ propone Mina y Katia le regala una sonrisa y acepta…..

………..mientras en un taller mecánico………

oh vamos hermano sal de a hi, llevas tiempo sin salir a divertirte, todo por estar trabajando en este lugar_ dice un joven alto de pelo corto negro, intentando convencer a su amigo que se encontraba debajo de unos de los tanto autos que había para reparar

tu sabes muy bien por que lo hago Ben, he sido demasiado cobarde con Para Para , me aterro la sola idea ser padre a los 14, no savia que hacer así que la deje, y es hora de reparar mi error, por eso quiero comprarle una casa para que podamos criar a nuestra hija juntos, darles lo que nunca les di, amor y protección_ responde otro joven sin salir debajo del auto que estaba reparando

jaja no me hagas reír Ryan crees que Para Para te perdone así de fácil_ dice con ironía conociendo el carácter de la chica_ te será muy difícil y a demás porque te colocas una soga en el cuello, eres joven, aprovecha tu libertad hombre! has lo que todos asemos, sin responsabilidad alguna, que ella siga criando a tu hija si es que es tuya sola como hasta hora_ dice Ben, Ryan no le gusto el ultimo comentario, así que sale de abajo echo una furia, llevaba un overol azul de tela manchada con grasa, su cabeza lo tenia cubierto por un pañuelo de seda negro y blanco, enfrenta a su amigo mirándolo con sus ojos celeste con ira, Ryan era un poco mas alto que Ben, este se asusto de cómo su amigo se le vino casi enzima

Mira Ben no te doy tu merecido por que eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho_ aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo_ no me gusto tu ultimo comentario, claro que Hikari es mi hija!! Por que piensas mal de Para Para?_ ase una pausa_ a demás no te estoy pidiendo permiso ti, yo are lo que se me de la gana con mi vida_ dice mientras se da la vuelta y mira al auto que estaba reparando

Lo siento Ryan reconozco que me pase la mano, la niña se párese en algo a ti, perdón por decírtelo así no mas sin pensar mis palabras_ dice Ben calmando el ambiente tenso que se formo, en eso entra dos jóvenes al taller, con ropa anchas, uno de cabello corto rubio y el otro cabello negro y largo atado con una coleta

Hola amigos como están?_ dice el rubio, estrechando la mano con Ben, y después a Ryan

Bien Dan aquí aclarando unas cosas con Ben_ responde Ryan viéndolo serio al mencionado

Pero hombre no cambias con tu lengua suelta_ dice Bromeando el morocho de coleta estrechando las manos con este y después con Ryan

Jaja que gracioso Leo_ responde Ben con sarcasmo

Que los trae por aquí amigos?_ pregunta Ryan mientras se dirige a buscar una herramienta

Venimos a invitarlos para la noche a un lugar en donde se corren picada, me comentaron que esta muy bueno el lugar, y se asen apuesta que dicen? Se apuntan?_ dice Dan y Ryan mira a Ben quien le suplica con la mirada

Esta bien iremos solo pásanos a buscar en tu auto_ responde Ryan y Ben levanta las manos de triunfo

Ok a la noche los paso a buscar en tu casa_ dice Dan levantando la mano en forma de despedida al igual que Leo y se marchan del lugar

Estas satisfecho a hora? Pues bien voy a terminar de reparar los frenos del auto que empecé así que déjame terminarlo si?_ dice Ryan en forma amenazadora y Ben levanta las manos en forma de rendición y se ríen los dos…..

………en casa de Rini………

Ellos ya habían almorzado y a hora se encontraban Endy, Helio y Rini atrás de la casa mientras tomaban un refresco

Helio sígueme contando lo que hiciste ayer_ dice Endy, Rini no prestaba mucha atención a su conversación por que se encontraba mandando mensajes de texto en su celular

Bueno pase la tarde con Andre en el yate…_ el iba a continuar pero es interrumpido por Rini

Perdón Helio por molestarte pero los dejare para que hablen mejor yo are otras cosas_ dice Rini disculpándose y yéndose del lugar Helio la mira partir

Déjame adivinar, planeaste es viaje para Rini y ella no quiso no??_ dice Endy mientras su amigo deja de ver a Rini, cuando esta se sienta en un árbol cerca de la piscina

No te miento, lo planeé todo para ella, la quiero mucho, no perderé la oportunidad de estar con ella, "no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace amigo" _ responde Helio con una sonrisa a su amigo y después desvía su mirada así Rini quien se encontraba contenta por estar hablando con Seiya

…………..a la noche………..

Después de pasar toda la tarde Mina con Katia en donde se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, Mina le contó sobre su trabajo en Inglaterra…llego la hora de llevarla a la mansión Kou. Entran a la mansión hablando y abrazada

La pase muy bien mami, no sabes cuanto he soñado estar así contigo abrazada_ mientras la abraza fuerte, Katia es un poco mas alta que Mina, Yaten las ve asombrado, Katia lo ve un momento pero después mira a su madre con una sonrisa_ bueno yo me voy a darme un baño, te quedas a cenar verdad?_ le pregunta con una sonrisa

Claro mi vida _ le responde, entonces Katia le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha pasando al lado de Yaten sin hablarle se sube deprisa la escalera

Y ese cambio? Que sucedió?_ pregunta Yaten a Mina

Después de que me fui de aquí, la encontré en nuestro departamento, tal vez encontró las llaves tuyas y le entro la curiosidad je, el caso es que encontró una ecografía de cuando todavía estaban ella y Yoshio en mi vientre, me pregunto que le había pasado a su hermano y le conté todo_ responde Mina mientras se dirigen al living y se sientan uno al frente del otro, Yaten la mira serio….

…………en la casona Chiba…….

Rini se encontraba con Hotaru en su cuarto, nerviosa por que en la cena Samy les informara a los padres de Rini su noviazgo

ya Hotaru me estas mareando tu ida y vuelta en mi cuarto, me dejaras un oyo en el piso_ dice Rini bromeando sentada en su cama mientras ve a su amiga moverse

y si a la tía Serena no le agrada la noticia? Que pasara?_ dice preocupada Hotaru mientras se muerde las uñas mirando a Rini y esta se larga a reír en su cara_ que es lo gracioso Rini? Que amiga que eres_ dice enojada y Rini se contiene un poco la risa

es…que…mírate!!_ conteniéndose las risa_ hablas de mi mamá como si no la conocieras_ cambia su expresión a un poco mas seria pero no lo ase del todo_ Hotaru amiga mía, mi mamá te adora, te aceptara con los brazos abierto, así que no hagas tanto drama tía_ dice en broma lo ultimo y las dos empiezan a reír hasta que son interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta y esta se abre

hola chicas, le vengo avisar que la cena ya esta lista, y el tío ya llego_ dice Endy mostrando solo su cabeza detrás de la puerta

gracias Endy, ya bajamos_ le responde Rini y este solo asiente y sierra la puerta_ bueno amiga bajemos el novio a de estar impaciente_ al ir bajando las escaleras ven a Samy al costado de ella esperando a su novia, quien al verla le regala una sonrisa_ bueno los dejo yo veré si esta preparada la mesa_ dice Rini dirigiéndose al comedor….después de 20 minutos ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, en la cabecera estaba Darien, a su derecha Rini y Endy, y a la izquierda Samy y Hotaru, al frente Serena

Serena hermana gracias por haber preparado la sena especial en esta noche_ le sonríe a ella y continua su discurso_ en donde les quiero presentar oficialmente a como mi novia a Hotaru_ dice Samy mientras a garra su mano y le da un beso en ella esta le dice un gracias con los labios, y luego mira a los presente, Rini se encontraba feliz aplaudiendo despacito, Endy no se lo esperaba, Serena agarra la mano de Hotaru

Bienvenida a la familia Hotaru, a hora no solo eres amiga de Rini si no también una integrante mas, déjame decirte que eres la chica ideal que esperaba para mi hermano, que es lo mas valioso que me queda, después de que murieron mis padres_ dice Serena con lagrimas en los ojos, se levanta de la silla y la abraza, los otros también se levantan de sus asiento, Darien estrecha su mano con Samy, seguido por Endy, Rini abraza fuerte a su tío

Gracias tía Serena por aceptarme, no sabes cuanto me conforma tus palabras_ dice Hotaru. Después de felicitar a la joven pareja siguieron con la celebración…

……………….12 de la madrugada…………..

Katia se encontraba de buen humor caminando en la noche, mientras se dirigía a las carreras, después de haber pedido permiso a sus padres sin decir a donde se iba, se dirige a la casa de Para Para en donde se encuentra con sus hermanas quienes la saludan, Para Para deja a Hikari a cargo de ellas y se marchan de la casa. Llegan al lugar y ven que ya había comenzado la primera carrera, había grito de aliento para quien iba primero en la carrera, se acercan a Haruka y Michiru

Hola Haruka Michiru como va la noche?_ dice Maia y la nombrada las ve

Hola chicas, Maia ya te estaba esperando, va de maravilla las apuestas, tu serás la segunda en correr, así que ve a buscar tu moto, tengo una sorpresa después que dar_ dice Haruka con misterio

Esta bien_ mira a su amiga_ acompáñame Para Para_ dice y se marchan, mientras se van alejando de las personas, esta entrando un auto con cuatros jóvenes a hi, estacionan y se bajan, Para Para se detiene_ que es lo que pasa amiga?_ le pregunta Maia entonces ella dirige la mirada a donde su amiga ve

Ryan Amigo pero mira la suerte que tienes, encontrarte con tu ex en este lugar_ dice ironía Dan, los otros se recostaron en el auto, mientras Ryan mira a las chicas a una distancia de 3 metros

Por que no se van a adelantando, yo después los alcanzo_ dice Ryan mientras se aleja de ellos, Ryan llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero ancho que le llega hasta las rodilla, remera manga corta algo ajustada de color negro con rojo, en donde se puede apreciar su buen físico, en su brazo izquierdo se puede apreciar un tatuaje de dragón pequeño y también el nombre de su hija, su cabello lo lleva corto de color rubio casi blanco, los amigos de este le hacen caso adentrando al lugar

Se llama Ryan el es el padre de Hikari_ le responde Para Para, Katia mira atentamente al joven que se hacer a ellas

Es la fiel imagen de…._ dice en murmullo Katia

Dijiste algo?_ pregunta su amiga

Hee… este perdón, me distraje en algo_ responde mirándola con una sonrisa

Hola Para Para como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte_ dice Ryan con dolor en sus palabras, ella lo ve seria

Bien como siempre_ su única respuesta seca, eso fue un golpe bajo para Ryan, entonces él se percata de la presencia de Katia quien lo veía intensamente

Ha… lo siento, discúlpame no me presenten, soy Ryan_ dice estirando la mano

Ho-la, me llamo maia _dijo en un susurro no pude evitar sentir una nostalgia y un cariño asía él, era algo inexplicable, era como si ya lo conociera desde antes, además el tenia un parecido a ….

Maia, está bien?_ preguntó Para Para con algo se celos al ver a Ryan y maia que no se movían, se encontraban mirándose

Si…lo siento es que te me haces muy parecido a..alguien que conozco _sonrió tímidamente

No te preocupes, un gusto en conocerte _dice mientras le da una tímida sonrisa, realmente Ryan no sabia que le estaba pasando, sentía un cariño inmenso asía esa chica, algo que no se podía explicar, había algo que los unían.

Entonces se puede saber en que soy buena_ dijo Para Para cortantemente. Rompiendo la burbuja de Maia y Ryan

Bueno..yo….quería hablar contigo a solas.

Este ….Para Para te dejo tengo que ir a buscar la moto.

Ok, te veo al rato_ dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Katia.

Rápidamente Katia se dirigía a buscar su moto cuando de repente llega Safiro.

¡¡Katia!!_grito Safiro

¡¡cállate!! NO me llames así , aquí todo me llaman Maia ,entendiste, además ¿Qué es lo que quieres Safiro?_dijo muy cortantemente percatándose de que nadie lo allá oído, por suerte no

Necesito hablar contigo.._dijo sonrojado_ sobre lo de anoche.

No se de que hablas Safiro_ dijo sonrojada Katia_ que yo sepa no hay nada de que hablar_ dicho esto Katia empezó a caminar rumbo así las motos pero rápidamente Safiro la tomo del brazo.

Necesitamos clarara lo que sucedió anoche

¡¡NO hay nada que aclara!!,así que es mejor que me SUELTES _grita enojada

Para ti, pasar la noche junto no es nada…._dijo muy triste mientras se acercaba a su rostro

Si, algún problema_ dijo muy desafiantes mientras giraba su cabeza _ será mejor que me suelte.

Pues para mi si fue importante, necesito aclararte lo que sucedió anoche.

No tienes que explicarme, no soy idiota, lo de anoche solo fue un error que cometí por tomar mucho, cosa que ya no volverá a pasar, créeme

¡¡Katia!!_dijo Safiro en un susurro

Ya te dije que NO me llames así, me llamo Maia entendiste_

En ese instante Katia empezó a forcejear con Safiro, él intentaba hablar con ella pero Katia era muy obstinada en ese instante Ryan y Para Para vieron la escena y sin saber por que Ryan sintió una enorme ola de fuego en su interior, no sabia por que pero en ese instante solo quería ayudar a esa joven que había conocido minutos antes, así que se encamina asía ellos seguido por Para Para

Será mejor que la sueltes_ dice Ryan detrás de Safiro

Tu quien ERES para decirme que hacer, esto no te incumbe, métete en tus propios asuntos._ dice enfrentándolo, pero

Claro que me incumbe, si esta chica esta siendo maltratada por un idiota no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzado_ dicho esto Ryan encaro a Safiro.

Safiro BASTA_ grita Katia_ es mejor que me sueltes y por favor Ryan no te entrometas.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE SOLTARE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES_ grito mientras jalaba a Katia _ necesitamos habl…….

Te dijo que la soltaras IMBECIL_ grito Ryan mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Safiro quien soltó a Katia asiéndola caer bruscamente al piso

Estas bien Maia? _dijo Ryan mientras le dama la mano a Katia para que ella se levantara pero en ese instante Safiro le dio un puñetazo directo en el estomago.

No te metas en lo que no te importa idiota._ dice Safiro con el labio partido

Eres un maldito hijo de p……._dijo mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente a Safiro, los dos estaba más que dispuesto a seguir con la pelea entonces Ryan se lanzo en contra de Safiro y los dos cayeron a piso mientras se golpeaba.

Ya BASTA!! DEJEN DE PELEAR_ grita Katia mientras intentaba separa a Safiro y Ryan_ basta Safiro, déjalo ya

Ryan suéltalo _ gritó Para Para mientras lo jalaba para que se separara de Safiro.

En ese instante llego Haruka

Será mejor que se calmen chicos, no se olvide que aquí hay mujeres, guarden la compostura enfrente de ella, si no tendré que sacarlos a la fuerza_ dicho esto ella cerro su puño en forma de amenaza.

Gracias Haruka y Para Para, no sabe como lo siento._ apenada Maia

No pasa nada_ dijo Haruka quien le guineo un ojo_ pero será mejor que lo lleves a otro lado para que se calme.

En ese instante Katia jalo a Safiro asía donde estaba las motos mientras que Para Para examinaba las heridas que tenia Ryan.

Por que hiciste eso Ryan? Estas loco!_ le recriminaba Para Para mientras le sacaba un poco la sangre de los labios y su nariz con su pañuelo

Que no lo viste como la estaba tratando, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados_ se defiende

Pero por que? si apenas acabas de conocerla, porque exponerte por una extraña?_ dice enojada Para Para dándole la espalda, Ryan queda sorprendido

No me digas que estas celosa?_ Pregunta comprendiendo la reacción de ella_ si eso es_ confirmando su silencio

No digas tonterías Ryan, que no es eso, solo que me párese extraño que quieras protegerla, si la acabas de conocer_ dice Para Para sin verlo a la cara, en el fondo si estaba celosa, quedan en un silencio por un rato pero Ryan ase que lo vea a los ojos

Para Para perdóname, por hacerte sufrir, por mi conducta al dejarte sola con nuestra hija en estos años, tuve miedo no supe manejar la situación_ dice arrepentido

Yo también tuve miedo Ryan, me dejaste sola, cuando mas te necesitaba, yo creí que me amabas, pero no fue así, admito me dolió mucho que me dejaras en ese momento, pero fui fuerte, madure por Hikari y pude salir adelante sin tu ayuda Ryan y no la necesito a hora_ dice firme en sus palabras

Por favor perdóname, dame una oportunidad de remediar mi error, de ser un buen padre_ dice con tristeza_ cázate conmigo Para Para, seamos una familia, criemos junto a nuestra hija_ propone Ryan, ella se le queda mirando

Que …que has dicho? El golpe te dejo mal de la cabeza o que?_ dice incrédula

No Para Para, estoy hablando muy enserio, si quieres cacémonos mañana mismo_ dice muy decidido, ella no sabe que decir al verlo hablar serio_ por favor una oportunidad_ dice acercándose a ella_ veo en tus ojos que todavía me amas al igual que yo, tu fuiste y siempre serás mi primer y único amor_ ni bien termino, le planta un beso suave que se vuelve insistente y Para Para le corresponde, aunque a Ryan le duela un poco pero no le da importancia….

…………………

como pudiste armar ese escándalo Safiro, se supone que eres adulto ya y te comportas como un adolescente, no lo puedo creer_ dice Katia caminando por el galpón yendo y viniendo, Safiro la observaba mientras con la mano se limpiaba su herida

todo eso no hubiera pasado si hubiese accedido por las buenas a hablar conmigo Maia_ con sarcasmo asiendo comilla con los dedos, ella lo mira seria

esta bien hablemos_ asiendo una pausa_ lo que paso anoche fue un error…lo nuestro fue simplemente una atracción, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, te libro de culpabilidad, tu no me obligaste, la culpable fui yo por llevar muy lejos_ entonces se queda pensando un momento, Safiro iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió_ por cierto! Como llegue a tu departamento?, es decir que yo sepa no estaba contigo esa noche, estaba con Kevin

de eso también quería hablarte pero no me dejaste, eres tan…tan terca_ dice enfadado, Katia lo acecina con los ojos_ esa noche "tu amiguito"_con sarcasmo_ se aprovecho de que estabas ebria, queriéndose propasar contigo, te llevo a un escampado, menos mal que lo seguí_ con los puños serrados por la rabia_ tu estabas inconciente en el suelo, y lo amenacé con mi arma, el muy desgraciado salio corriendo…no te podía llevar así como estabas a tu casa, así que te lleve a la mía_ terminando de contarle Katia estaba asustada, pensando que hubiera sido si no hubiera estado Safiro en es lugar

gracias Safiro por haberme salvado, perdóname es que no sabia, HAY!! que estupida fui!_ recriminándose_ no volveré a embriagarme nunca mas_ mirando su moto, Safiro se estaba acercando y ella lo ve_ te agradezco por salvarme el otro día, pero no te perdono el haberle lastimado a Ryan_ dice enojada

que!! A hora es a el quien llevaras a la cama_ dice celoso Safiro en eso recibe una fuerte cachetada

eres un cerdo Safiro, el hecho que me allá acostado contigo no significa que sea una cualquiera… IDIOTA!!_ grita enojada Katia corriendo asía su moto, se coloca el casco y se sube a esta, arranca a toda velocidad hacía la pista de carrera, Safiro se sintió mal por haberla ofendido, al pasar ella muy cerca de él noto que le salían lagrimas mas se sintió miserable entonces corre al lugar….

BUENO LA SORPRESA QUE LES TENGO HOY ES QUE, QUIEN DE TODOS USTEDES QUIERE COMPETIR CONTRA MAIA ESTA NOCHE? EL GANADOR SE LLEBARA ESTA MOTO _ mostrando la que estaba lista para usar, cerca en donde estaba Katia de color azul_ UNA DE LAS TANTAS PRECIADAS QUE TENGO Y TAMBIEN EL DINERO DE LA APUESTA, QUIEN SE ANIMA?_ pregunta hablando fuerte Haruka, mientras ve a todos ninguno asta a hora a hablado

YO LO HAGO!!! _ dice una vos detrás de muchas personas, Haruka trata de ubicarlo hasta que el mismo se deja ver caminando hacia Haruka, Katia lo mira sorprendida_ Soy Ryan Tomoe y quiero aceptar el reto_ mirando de reojo a Katia

Esta bien chico, A HORA HAGAN SUS APUESTAS_ dice fuerte Haruaka_ y tu ve a la moto_ Ryan acepta mientras se dirigía Para Para lo retiene

No hagas esto, es peligroso Ryan, por favor no lo hagas_ dice preocupada él le sonríe

No te preocupes Para Para, si ella lo ase por que yo no?, a demás lo hago por ti y nuestra hija, si gano ganare mucho dinero y todo será para nuestra casa_ dice decidido mientras se coloca el casco y se sube a la moto, Para Para queda en silencio, Ryan mira Katia_ que gane el mejor

De acuerdo_ dice ella mientras enciende la moto al igual que Ryan

EN SU MARCA, PREPARADO LISTO YA!!!_ grita Haruka y impiensa la carrera, hasta a hora van parejo, los gritos de aliento no se hicieron esperar, Safiro miraba la carrera al costado de la pista, Katia se encontraba muy concentrada en la carrera y mira de reojo a Ryan hasta que recuerda "**nunca vi. el cuerpecito de tu hermano y Yaten tampoco " **las palabras de su madre _ y si mi hermano verdaderamente no murió? Ryan se párese mucho a Yaten_ pensaba Katia en eso pierde el equilibrio de la moto, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, iba hacer empate pero Katia no puede maniobrar la moto y es expulsada dando muchas vuelta en el piso, queda quieta por el dolor, Ryan gano la carrera pero ni bien llego fue corriendo así Katia seguido por Haruka y Safiro

Maia…Maia estas bien?_ dice preocupado viendo que tenia serrado los ojos_ Maia despierta!_ dice desesperado mientras le saca con cuidado el casco_ Maia abre los ojos por favor_ en eso ella habré lentamente los ojos, fue un alivio para Ryan

Haauch eso me dolió_ dice con una sonrisa, en eso llega Safiro a su lado

Kat…digo Maia_ corrigiéndose_ te encuentras bien? Que te paso?_ dice preocupado

Estoy bien Safiro_ dijo seria_ solo me desconcentré_ intentando sentarse pero le cuesta

Maia quieres que te cargue y te lleve a tu casa?_ se preocupa Ryan

No esta bien, solo ayúdame a levantarme_ dice y él la ayuda con dificultad de parte de Katia pero lo ase_ gracias, veo que me ganaste, felicidades

Gracias_ dice Ryan…

Después del incidente de Katia, Haruka le entrega el premio a Ryan y este se lo entrega todo a Para Para, la carrera sigue con otros competidores

……………………..Paris…………………

Una joven de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño se encontraba ensayando para su próximo desfile cuando de repente ve todo borroso y se desploma en la pasarela, de inmediato fueron a socorrerla y la llevaron a un sillón colocándola con cuidado

Miriam ve por alcohol y algodón_ dice preocupado un hombre afeminado sin cabello, la chica ase caso y se va a buscar el alcohol_ Ayumi querida reacciona_ intentando despertarla _ ven chicas esto pasa cuando no comen nada en todo el día_ dice mirando a otras tres chicas mas que se encontraban alrededor, en eso llega Miriam una chica delgada y alta_ haber si con esto reacciona_ dice el hombre mojando el algodón y colocándolo sobre la nariz de Ayumi ella esta reaccionando

Que me paso?_ dice desorientada Ayumi

Niña hasta que por fin despierta me tenias preocupada_ dice el hombre

Lo siento Riki, es que vi todo borroso y después no supe mas

Esto te pasa por no comer bien Ayumi y trabajar sin parar_ dice Riki regañándola, Riki quería mucho a todas sus modelos

No Riki te juro que comí bien antes de venir_ defendiéndose_ hace una semana que ando mal, me canso por nada_ le informa

Deberías hacerte atender Ayumi, eso no es normal_ dice Riki

Si te prometo que mañana lo are_ dice con una sonrisa

Bueno es mejor que te vallas a descansar a tu casa es todo por hoy para ti_ le dice Riki y Ayumi lo ase. Llega a su casa ni bien entro a ella le dieron ganas de de volver el jugo que compro cuando venia, y se va corriendo al baño…..

Bueno he aquí el nuevo capitulo….. ¿Por qué se descompuso Ayumi? ¿Qué tendrá? Jeje

Quisiera agradecer a nessie black 10 por ayudarme en este capi…. Francis amiga a ti te dedico el capi jeje y perdón por la demora hasta la próxima…..saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Una confesión y un accidente

La semana paso volando, Mina recuperaba cada día más a su hija. Todos los días estaba con ella ayudándola a completar las carpetas por los días que no ha ido al colegio, salían a pasear juntas y también invitaban Yaten a estar con ellas, Katia se encontraba muy feliz de estar en familia, se sentía como en las nueves cuando esta con sus padres, con Yaten ya se le había ido el coraje que le tenia y ya esta todo bien entre ellos

No saben lo feliz que me encuentro aquí con ustedes reunidos como una familia, de cuanto he soñado en estar así y poder compartir mas tiempo con ustedes_ le dice Katia con emoción a sus padres quienes estaban en un restauran cenando

Me alegra hija que te sientas mejor, y ten por seguro que aunque estemos separados tu padre y yo, siempre te vamos a querer, y que siempre puedes contar conmigo cuando me necesites_ dice Mina con lo ojos aguados mientras le agarra una de sus manos que se entroneraban en la mesa apretándola fuerte y ella de susurra un gracias a su madre y luego le sonríe a Yaten.

Katia tan bien se dedico a averiguar mas sobre Ryan, se dedicaba por las tardes a perseguirlo con el auto de su abuela que tenia vidrios polarizados así no la podían ver.

Seiya no perdía la oportunidad de estar con Rini cada día, era como si le faltara algo cuando no la podía ver, así que programaba salidas por la tarde con ella a diferentes lugares y Rini mas que feliz aceptaba, la llevaba al cine, claro sin que nadie los reconocieran, al parque de diversiones, Seiya le propuso ir a bucear a Rini el jueves

que? Estas loco Seiya?_ dice sorprendida Rini mientras caminan yendo a comprar un helado_ a demás se me ase que es peligroso y nunca lo he hecho_ dice calmada

para nada, Rini veras que es lo mas hermoso y tranquilizador, yo te enseñare_ responde Seiya volteando a verla de frente_ no te pasara nada mientras estés conmigo_ dice con un brillo en sus ojos de anhelo y amor, que extrañó a Rini, permanecieron un rato largo mirándose todo su alrededor desapareció por un instante, se encontraban en su propia burbuja cuando una voz masculina los interrumpió

Discúlpeme, que van a pedir?_ dice el señor de los helados, los dos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando llegaron al puesto, así que dejaron de verse Rini se encontraba con la cara roja de la pena, pidieron sus helados, Seiya insistía en convencer a Rini a ir a bucear hasta que la convenció. A hora los dos se encontraban en el acuario de Tokio dándoles de comer a los pececitos y pequeños tiburones que habían a hi, Rini y Seiya se encontraban a gustos de bajo del agua, Seiya hacia caras graciosas con la mascara puesta para Rini lo viera y se riera, estuvieron como una hora dándoles de comer a los distintas especies. Hasta que tuvieron que salir a la superficie.

fue fascinante estar debajo del agua me en canto!, nunca pensé pasarla tan bien_ dice Rini emocionada mientras se estaban secando con toallas después de salir

Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Rini_ dice mientras le sonríe, ella se le quedo mirando embobada, de lo lindo que se veía con el traje térmico ajustado a su cuerpo y su cabello mojado_ bueno a hora vamos a cambiarnos y después iremos a comer algo, eso de estar de bajo del agua me dio hambre_ dice con voz de niño chiquito y Rini se ríe de él. Después de haber comido algo, a hora se encontraban en el parque en donde se encontraban todas las tardes para irse a cualquier sitio que Seiya proponía, a petición de Rini quien no quería que la buscara ni llevara a su casa.

Gracias por la maravillosa tarde que pase Seiya _ le dice sinceramente Rini estando de frente a él

Sabes que me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo_ regalándole una gran sonrisa que adoro Rini

Bueno es hora de irme ya es un poco tarde _ dice con pensar Rini, en eso Seiya le agarra una mano

Sabes Rini yo…._ Seiya iba a continuar cuando es interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Rini

Perdón es mió_ se disculpa ella y lo atiende, alejándose un poco de él, Seiya queda desilusionado le iba a confesar lo que sentía, en eso Rini llega_ era mi papá, me tengo que ir a dios Seiya_ le dice esto mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, él le sonríe y la ve irse como un tonto solo parado en el parque hasta que siente un peso en su espalda que lo asusta

Pero que!_ dice desconcertado

Hola Tío!_ le dice Katia muy animada al oído y antes de bajarse le planta un beso en su mejilla

Katia me asustaste, que ases por aquí?_ pregunta Seiya ya viéndola de frente

Lo siento tío no fue mi intención asustarte jeje, es que pasaba por aquí y te reconocí desde lejos y quise pasar a saludarte_ responde con una sonrisa traviesa_ aa por cierto te vi. muy bien acompañado he, con razón estuviste toda la semana contento y casi ni te encontraba en casa_ dice Katia picarona Seiya se encontraba en aprietos

Hee este ya te ibas para la casa?_ cambiando de tema, Katia se ríe negando

Si ya lo hacia, si quieres vamos juntos, yo ando con el auto de la abuela_ dice Seiya acepta yendo por su motos diciéndole que la seguirá

En un consultorio medico

- Felicidades señorita está usted embarazada_ le informa el doctor a la joven que se encontraba al frente suyo, quien no se lo esperaba, no podía describir lo que sentía, si alegría, miedo, tristeza y otras cosa, pero compuso su expresión lo mejor que pudo dándole una sonrisa fingida. El doctor le dio algunas recomendaciones, vitaminas porque había salido con un poco de anemia, así la joven agradece al doctor y sale del consultorio, mientras caminaba por los pasillos penando…

Un hijo?que voy hacer a hora?_ mientras se llevaba su mano a su vientre plano

… a la mañana siguiente….

les juro chicas que Seiya me iba a decir algo pero justo mi papá me llamo _ frustrada Rini mientras les decía todo lo que paso el día anterior a sus amigas, en el recreo del colegio, en su lugar de siempre_ ustedes que creen que me quería decir?

Huum con lo que nos dijiste _mientras agarraba su barbilla en modo de pensamiento_ yo opino de que Seiya se te quería declarar_ termina Hotaru

Si yo opino igual, si no, no te llevaría a varios lugares como lo hizo, lo tienes a tus pies amiga_ apoyando Andre mientras sonríe

Ustedes creen eso chicas, pero por que se fijaría en alguien como yo?, sin chiste, una simple chica, no puedo competir con su noviecita modelo_ sintiéndose menos

- ¿Estás loca? – chilló Hotaru – Eres inteligente, guapa, noble…tienes a medio colegio a tus pies entre ellos a Helio_ ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Andrea _ bueno, bueno el es otra cosa_ complaciendo a su amiga_ el caso es que no tienes motivo para menospreciarte es obvio que Seiya a de sentir algo por ti, alégrate amiga lo tienes en tus manos_ dice feliz Hotaru agarrándola de la mano en señal de apoyo y Rini le responde igual

Y no te ha llamado para haber si hoy se encuentran de nuevo?, en una de esa se te declara hoy mismo_ le pregunta Andre, en eso Rini le iba a contestar cuando siente vibrar su celular en el bolsillo de su campera y lo saca

Quien es?,quien es?_ dicen chillando su dos amigas mientras se abalanzan a los costados de Rini para ver de quien se trataba

Es Seiya dice que me pasara a buscar a la salida del cole_ dice contenta Rini y lo guarda_ es genial_ brincando de alegría las otras hacen lo mismo

Te lo dije amiga lo tienes loco_ habla Andre

A quien tienes loco?_ una voz masculina detrás de ella, las otras no lo vieron llegar a ellas

Yo este…_ decía nerviosa Andre, pero fue interrumpida por Rini

No lo tomes a mal Helio pero son cosas de nosotras_ seria en eso toca el timbre de regreso, ellas se retiran dejándolo solo por un momento, hasta que llegan sus amigos

Que sucede Helio?_ pregunta Endy viéndolo serio

Oye tu hermana esta saliendo con alguien?_ respondiéndole con otra pregunta

No que yo sepa_ responde desconcertado

Amigos no quiero ser agua fiesta pero… ya no hay nadie en el patio, llegaremos tarde al aula_ interrumpiendo Iván preocupado, a lo que los chicos comprueban que si es verdad y salen corriendo a sus respectivas aulas.

La mañana paso volando, mientras que algunos planeaban lo que iban hacer a la noche otros, hacían chiste, molestaban a sus compañeros, pero Rini se encontraba como en su propia burbuja, las palabras de sus amigas se repetían en su mente "**en una de esa se te declara hoy" **, se reía sola de solo imaginarlo, tan lejano que lo veía, que no puede creer todavía que compartió todos estos días su tiempo con él, que se hallan divertido y que hoy lo volvería hacer

oye bella durmiente, te encuentras bien_ le dice alguien moviendo su mano derecha frente su cara

hee que…paso…_ volviendo en si, fijo su vista a la intrusa que se reía de ella_ oye Hotaru no es gracioso_ mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su costilla frustrada

es que te estuve hablándote todo el tiempo, pero ni ahí que me prestabas atención, que mala amiga que eres_ fingiendo enojo con un pucherito, Rini se ríe de lado

lo siento amiga me perdonas si?_ asiendo su carita como el gato de shrek

esta bien jeje_ dice Hotaru mientras la abraza.

La clase paso volando, ya todos salían corriendo ni bien toco el timbre finalizando las clases del día viernes, Rini Hotaru y Andre salían caminando con pasos lentos del recinto, en la entrada se podía apreciar un auto de color marrón claro con vidrio politizado

creo que ya te están esperando Rini_ dice Andre dándole un pequeño golpe en el codo y mirándola picarona

bueno chicas ya saben lo que tienen que decir a mi mamá si las llama ok?_ dice Rini enfrente de sus amigas esperando su respuesta

pues claro! Para que estamos las amigas, a hora ve no lo hagas esperar mucho je_ habla Hotaru mientras le da vuelta y empujándola para que se valla, Rini entonces sale corriendo al encuentro de su amor platónico

haaa lo que hace el amor_ suspirando Andre con ojitos soñadores y Hotaru la ve rara y se ríe_ claro tu ni te quejas por que ya tienes a Samy, pero yo no, Helio ni me mira _ con ojos triste y Hotaru la abraza

…..

Hola _ saludo Seiya a Rini ni bien se sentó en el copiloto, el se encontraba algo nervioso no sabia por que

Hola Seiya que gusto volver a verte_ regalándole una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y Seiya se sintió mucho mejor después de esa muestra de afecto departe de ella, y luego arranca el auto

Y Como ha estado tu día en el cóle?_ entablando la conversación

Bien dentro de todo, algunos planeando salir a la noche y esas cosas, así sucede todos los viernes, no asemos muchas cosas en clase, pero si nos dan mucha tarea para que hagamos el fin de semana_ quejándose de eso Rini y Seiya le causo gracia su berrinche

Es típicos de los maestros, nos asen creer que esta todo bien, pero luego se salen con las suyas_ recordando sus días en la preparatoria_ pero en fin uno después de terminar todo esa etapa se los extraña_ regalándole una sonrisa a Rini quien se ruboriza al instante y desvía su mirada ala ventana

A donde tienes planeado llevarme?_ pregunta sin perder la vista de la ventanilla, no se atrevía a mirarle la cara estaba totalmente ruborizada

Te llevare a uno de los parques mas bonito que tiene Tokio que es Hama-Rikyu_ le dice, en eso Rini se acordó de ese nombre

Es el jardín que fue donado por el Emperador de Japón al gobierno japonés verdad?_ curiosa Rini mientras a hora le presta atención

Si exacto esta situado en Shiodome entre rascacielos y la bahía de Tokio, tu has ido ahí antes?_ pregunta Seiya mientras la ve un momento y después sigue su vista a la carretera

- No exactamente mis amigas me contaron algo cuando fueron ellas, siempre tuve curiosidad mas yo por una u otra razón no había podido ir hasta que me olvide del lugar_ mientras sonríe y desvía su mira a la ventana, luego el trayecto hacia los jardines fueron en silencio no incomodo, si no reconfortante, Seiya dejo su auto estacionado en previo exclusivo cerca del parque, saca de la parte trasera del auto una canasta mediana, Rini lo mira curiosa_ por si tenemos hambre, soy un hombre prevenido_ le dice mientras le sonríe y ella hace lo mismo, llegan allí mediante un autobús acuático (Tokio crucero), luego de que llegaron, se dispusieron a ver todo los que el jardín tenia por ofrecer, tanto Rini como Seiya admiraron las belleza del lugar, vieron un hermoso pino de 300 años, un extenso y variado jardín de peonias con más de 60 diferentes variedades e inigualables vistas de la bahía de Tokio y el puente Rainbow, estanques con patos, aves migratorias y hurones, varios pequeños lagos y pequeñas colinas que hacen que pasear por aquí sea toda una delicia. Para Rini y Seiya el lugar se convertiría en uno de sus favorito, cuanto más tiempo pasaban por el lugar, más le gustaban, mientras paseaban observaban a la gente que también anda por allí, tranquilamente.

En medio del estanque, vieron un largo puente de madera de 118m "O-tsutai-bashi" conecta con la isla de "Nakajima no ochaya" donde se dirigía a la casa de "te" y en donde se fueron a disfrutar de una exquisita taza de té y dulces japoneses, luego salieron a ver el lago que rodea a este

todo este parque es hermoso Seiya, quede fascinada sin duda alguna desde el día de hoy será mi lugar favorito_ dice Rini admirando el lago apoyando el codo sobre el respaldo de madera

si yo también quede fascinado_ sin ver el lago solo a ella, admirando su hermoso rostro cautivándolo mas, Rini siente la mirada de Seiya y desvía su mirada encontrándose con la de él

sucede algo Seiya?_ pregunta curiosidad por mirar su intensa mirada sobre ella, él se arma de valor acercándose un poco mas a ella sin perder el contacto visual de los dos

Rini me gustas mucho_ la voz de Seiya era nerviosa, esperaba que ella dijera algo pero la cara de Rini no tenia palabras por la sorpresa de la confesión, entonces Seiya interpreto su silencio a que continué_ me encanta como eres, una persona hermosa, que has despertado en mi sentimientos que con otra no sentía, eres dulce, tierna no tengo forma de explicarte con palabras lo que despiertas en mi, te quiero pero no para una noche, te quiero bien, no te puedo decir que te amo porque recién nos conocemos como una semana, pero eso puede cambiar conforme pasa el tiempo, por eso te lo digo de frente Rini, quiero que estés a mi lado como mi novia, que dices?_ termina de decir Seiya sintiendo un peso menos por fin se lo dijo, a hora esperaba ansioso su respuesta con ilusión

Yo….este…no se que decirte_ estaba confundida no le salía las palabras en eso ve en los ojos de Seiya la desilusión y ella reacciona rápido_ me has sorprendido Seiya, yo …siempre te había visto tan lejano, inalcanzable, había soñado un momento como este, pero que hoy que me lo has dicho, me párese un sueño todavía, yo siempre te quise y te quiero mas a hora que te he conocido mejor y no por lo físico, si no que eres como cualquier persona, aunque eres un famoso_ dice por Rini sinceramente, Seiya le agarra sus manos mientras la ve con una sonrisa

Eso puedo interpretar como un si?_ pregunta Seiya estando frente a frente, ella le estaba por gritar que si con todo su amor, pero su malvada mente le hizo acordar del por que lloraba cuando lo encontró y soltó suavemente sus manos con la de él, alejándose y mirando al lago que los rodeaba, Seiya no entiende ese repentino comportamiento de Rini y antes de hablar lo hizo ella sin voltearlo a ver siquiera

Pero tu ya tienes novia Seiya_ con voz rota dando media vuelta quedando de espalda ,mientras mira con melancolía el lago, para Seiya fue como que le tiraron un balde de agua fría, en ningún momento se acordó de ese detalle

Pero eso va a cambiar Rini, terminare con ella por que ya no siento nada por ella a hora la que me interesa eres tu_ agarrándole de los hombros y asiéndola girar para quedar de frente, sorprendiéndola_ te quiero a ti, me gustas demasiado y no te quiero perder, princesa_ acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, Rini sierra sus ojos esperando a que le bese y así fue, un beso suave con cautela, Rini lleva una mano al cuello de él y este a su mejilla asiendo el beso mas profundo y apasionado, el beso se rompe, y sólo sus frentes quedaron unidas, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiración entrecortada y el ruido del lago, no aguantaron mucho tiempo hasta que unieron sus labios nuevamente con ansiedad, estuvieron un rato mas hasta que el ruido de un estomago los hizo reír

Creo que alguien aquí tiene hambre_ burlándose Seiya asiendo que Rini se ruborizara de vergüenza

Luego ellos se fueron al jardín botánico, Seiya saco un mantel de la canasta y lo coloco en el pasto, Rini se sienta allí y luego lo ase el también sacando unos emparedados y unos refrescos…..

…

que es lo que te sucede Ayumi?_ le pregunta una mujer de unos 45 años alta, y cabello largo de color marrón, a su hija quien se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando al techo pensativa

mamá estoy embarazada_ dice seria mientras se incorpora sentándose en forma de indio en medio de la cama, su madre se sienta al costado

y me imagino que no estaba en sus planes tener un hijo verdad?_ Ayumi asiente con un leve movimiento de cabeza_ y que piensas hacer?_ temiendo la respuesta de su hija, Ayumi capta lo que su madre quiere decir

no abortare si eso temes madre, a fin de cuenta es mi hijo, es parte de mi y lo quiero_ acariciándose su vientre, la madre le abraza y ella corresponde_ nunca le aria daño mamá, lo voy a querer mucho, mucho_ sin romper el abrazo, necesitando mucho el amor de su madre, su amiga y confidente mientras le salen lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos azul profundo como la noche_ mami nunca me faltes, no se que aria sin ti, si te me fueras para siempre, yo me moriría, no seria nada_ llorando como una magdalena, comportándose como una nena a pesar de tener ya 22 años, la madre le acaricia la espalda mientras la consuela

hay hija, con el embarazo te has puesto sentimental, claro que estaré contigo apoyándote como siempre y mas a hora que me convertirás en abuela_ reconfortándola, espera un momento a que ella deje de llorar y se calme_ te quiero mucho hija eres mi único tesoro_ secándole las lagrimas con su pulgar _ ya estas mejor?_ Ayumi asiente_ le vas a decir a Seiya?

No se mamá, la ultima ves que hable con Seiya, para decirle que iría a Tokio lo note raro distante, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y creo saber porque_ dice seria desviando su mirada al ventanal de su cuarto, Katerin entiende lo que dijo su hija

Tu crees que Seiya quiera terminar contigo verdad?_ Ayumi queda callada_ y que aras al respecto si así sucede?_ a hora su hija la ve a los ojos seria

Mañana iré a Tokio, dejare que hable el primero, si el quiere terminar lo hacemos no lo detendré, no quiero que este conmigo por compromiso, así que no le diré lo del bebe, no aun _ dice en susurro_ creo que la distancia nos jugo una mala pasada, a nuestra relación, quiero mucho a Seiya pero así como lo quiero, lo dejare si consiguió a una chica mejor que yo_ dice convencida Ayumi

…..

Estoy decidida a hablar con Ryan, estoy segura que él es mi hermano, siento que así es_ pensaba Katia mientras conducía el auto de su abuela directo al taller en donde trabajaba Ryan, mientras iba llegando a su destino, ve a dos chicos golpeando salvajemente a uno en el piso, su corazón de inmediato se exalto al reconocer a Ryan tirado en el piso_ no Ryan, él no_ dice mientras estaciona el auto medio cerca del lugar y sale de inmediato del auto sin apagar el motor_ déjenlo desgraciado!_ grita con toda su fuerza, ya casi cerca, uno de los dos la ve

ya vamonos Julián, déjalo fue suficiente!_ grita uno nervioso a su amigo quien estaba de rodilla diciéndole algo a Ryan

ya sabes maldito! No te acerques a ella, hoy te salvaste la próxima no!_ antes de soltarle el cabello le da un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándole inconciente boca a bajo, después de eso salen corriendo del lugar

nooooo Ryan_ dice Katia arrodillada mientras lo ve ensangrentado_ por favor lucha por tu vida_ mientras saca de su pantalón desesperada su celular y llama una ambulancia, que llega a los 20 minutos, de allí salen 2 personas con una camilla, lo alzan con cuidado y lo meten en la ambulancia, Katia se sube con ellos

a donde lo llevan?_ pregunta asustada mientras ve a Ryan inconsciente, mientras es curado

al hospital central_ responde el enfermero, ella se alivia por que allí se encuentra su tía, llegan en seguida y es trasladado a urgencia, Katia se quedo esperando en la sala de espera, angustiada y con miedo_ que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada_ decía agarrándose la cabeza con sus dos manos

Katia que haces aquí?_ le pregunta una voz familiar, y en seguida se acerca a ella

Tía Ami tienes que salvarlo_ desesperada Katia mientras le agarra por los hombros, Ami no entiende nada

Cálmate Katia, dime quien de tu familia esta aquí?_ preocupada pensando quien de todo tenia que atender

Tu solo ve a sala de urgencia, después te explico, pero por favor ve_ no queriendo entrar en detalle no a hora, Ami le ase caso y se va, Katia se vuelve a sentar en su asiento, mira su mano y ve que tiene un poco de sangre, queda allí pensativa, que no se da cuenta cuando Ami se arco

Katia_ le llama y ella responde parándose a oír el resultado_ el joven a perdido mucha sangre y es difícil de conseguir, a si que he mandado a buscar en el banco de almacenamiento de otro hospital, a demás tiene varias costillas rota_ queda pensativa

Tía que tipo de sangre necesita Ryan?_ Ami la ve curiosa

B R H negativo_ responde y Katia se pone feliz

Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre tía, le donare a él_ decidida

Esta bien ven conmigo_ así la lleva al mismo cuarto en donde estaba Ryan, todo vendado, antes se donar le ase ciertas preguntas obligatorias, y así sucede después de donar sangre Katia se siente muy débil y se va a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo, después Ami llega junto a ella

Katia dime quien es el joven? Y por que se párese mucho a Yaten?_ curiosa

Tía el es mi hermano mellizo, el que todo creían que estaba muerto, hoy me quedo mas que claro_ dice firme Katia, Ami quedo con un O en su cara_ quiero que nos hagas análisis para estar mas seguro y tener prueba, para dárselo a mis padres

Eso confirma el parecido a tu padre, pero como paso eso, yo estaba el día de su nacimiento, yo no vi. nada raro o espera_ llegando un recuerdo vago de ese día_ una enfermera estaba algo extraña, iba y venia con mucho nerviosismo, pero no le di mucha importancia_ le dice seria

A hi esta! Se robaron a mi hermano y le dijeron a Mina que estaba muerto_ responde exaltada

Espera Katia, son supo cisiones, habrá que investigar bien el caso_ calmada, mientras ve que muchas miradas estaban puestas en ellas, Katia lo nota y los fulmina con la mirada

Esta bien, puedo pasarlo a ver?_ mas calmada, Ami asiente y le indica a que le siga

Has hablado de tu hermano con el resto de la familia?_ le pregunta mientras siguen caminando

No y no lo pienso hacer hasta estar segura, por eso aprovechemos que Ryan esta para los análisis de sangre_ dispuesta a llegar con la verdad…..

…

Perdón por la demora jaja pero aquí estoy


End file.
